Forgot to Say
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Realistic Percathena. They didn't make sense together, but they made it work. But then she messed up and now he's gone. The next time they meet, he's a stern and serious business man and she's a schoolgirl. Reincarnation and divine punishment dictates. It's a lesson in humility for a goddess, and a lesson in learning to live and love again for a mortal man.
1. From the Beginning

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: They weren't a perfect fit. They didn't make sense and no one believed in them. But even though they didn't match, they made it work and worked hard to do so. But then she messed up. And now he's gone.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Percy/Athena

**Forgot to Say  
**_Chapter One: From the Beginning_

_He's sitting at the table at night as usual, quietly pushing around his food. She rolls her eyes and snorts._

"_You know, you should actually try to make yourself useful or do something other than waste your time away," she scowls at him._

_He just looks up and gives her a tired smile, obvious circles under his eyes._

"_How was your day? Not too bad, I hope. Wanna eat dinner with me?"_

_She scoffs, "It's 'want to,' dimwit. And no, I'm not hungry. I'm going to be in my study."_

_She brushes by him without another glance or word, and she ignores how his smile drops and he hangs his head, shoulders slumping. She feels something uncomfortable shoot through her, but she ignores the feeling and she ignores how it's the twelfth night he's stayed up waiting for her._

_She frequently calls him names, and Athena will admit that she goes too far with them. In fact, it's uncalled for, this treatment. She couldn't help it; she just tended to insult him instinctively._

"_You're such a stupid Seaweed Brain!" she yells in frustration when he accidentally trips and one of her favorite vases breaks._

_She calls him that a lot, but unlike her daughter it's not in fondness._

_He just smiles enduringly, like always, and gets on his hands and knees as he starts picking up the broken pieces. The next day, she sees the broken vase has been put back together as best as it could be, although not completely whole but still nearly perfect. He must have spent all night, stayed up just to put it back together for her._

_Athena throws it away._

_She knows the other goddesses disapprove of how she treats him and how ungrateful she is. How they would have preferred to have him all to themselves. Even the other gods say the same thing, only they're less vocal about it and it just shows more in their eyes. How they all would have loved to have the Hero of Olympus with them instead. How they all want him for themselves._

_And she knows how many of them have tried –and failed._

_She doesn't know why she's this obnoxious to him, to the point of being nasty. She just innately treats him cruelly and horribly, and she just can't control herself. It's so disgusting, the way she is with him, that it's nearly unbearable to remember and look back on each and every time. She doesn't understand why she acts like this, but he just takes it without a word of complaint. And she doesn't understand that either._

_Athena is terrified when she sees Aphrodite set her eyes on him, but it's not a surprise. Because the goddess of love has always set her eyes on him; Athena is just surprised and shocked that the other goddess is finally deciding to make a move._

"_**Better me than you, hm? At least I will not treat him as horribly as you do."**_

_Athena is absolutely terrified._

_She doesn't know why she treats him this way, she really doesn't. And she will admit in her mind that she does treat him horribly and that she shouldn't be so horrible to him. And in her mind, she will admit to the terror of losing him to the other goddess, or anyone else –even her own daughter._

_She sees Aphrodite kissing him and runs away from the sight._

_He's in her home when she finally comes back, waiting for her as usual, playing with his food unhappily at the table. He looks exhausted and miserable, and there are remnants of tear tracks that she didn't want to comment on._

_She hesitantly walks over to him and he lifts his head up in surprise at her. Her mouth opens and her eyes tear up, but she doesn't know what to say. Her lips open and close for a couple times, but nothing comes out. She settles for kneeling in between his legs and leaning against him tentatively, closing her eyes as she places her forehead against his and reluctantly sheds a couple tears._

"_You know…I don't tell you this enough…I forget to…but you are incredibly beautiful to me," she murmurs, lifting her hands up to grasp his head between them blindly. "I'm so, so sorry, Perseus. __**Please**__."_

'_**I'm sorry. Please don't leave me.'**_

_He's still quiet._

Their story had started with a question.

Athena isn't sure what the importance of it was to him, but to her it had been a defining moment and the first milestone of their relationship. He was half a year into his last year of schooling at Goode High and she had gone on with her life as usual for a goddess. It was mere coincidence that had the two of them meeting up at a library…

"Lady Athena," he greeted her.

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement. It became awkward between the two again, Percy not knowing how to react to seeing the goddess after all this time and she not knowing what to say to the young man who was the son of her rival and had once dated her daughter.

"If you're not too busy, can you help me?"

And suddenly they were locking eyes and nothing more was said as she pulled out a chair and sat next to him, quietly taking the papers he was looking at to read for herself. It was a whim, she told herself. A whim in which she decided that she would help him this once.

His sea-green eyes glitter like the seas themselves, she compared, remembering the seldom times she sees the water and actually deigns to appreciate them, if only for their beauty.

But he didn't say anything, only to lean closer to share the papers and it was how she was pulled into helping Percy Jackson with his college prep.

Weeks passed. Fridays they see each other. And then he's inviting her out to help him with his work at somewhere other than the library. It's Montauk beach and it's beautiful, and she appreciated the beauty of the place as much as she appreciated him inviting her. It had been planned months ago and he'd had it booked because he needed time alone and a rest after everything from the war, and just a way to find peace and calm. He thought a lot about the war, he had told her briefly during one of their short talks outside of college prep. Some things still haunted him and he thought time like this would be able to help him find harmony inside of himself.

She wondered about her invitation and allowing her to intrude on his time like this.

"It's nothing, Lady Athena," Percy said, making himself a sandwich as she sat at the table. "I mean, along with the time for thinking and all, I even get to get more work done with my college prep."

"Yes, your college prep," she murmured, an undertone of disappointment somehow leaking in.

He quickly finished up his sandwich like the growing boy he was, before coming over to her. She looked up at him and noticed how much taller he'd grown. If she was standing up, she would still be taller than him like always, but sitting down as she was, he was nearly a head taller than her.

And then his calloused hands tenderly gripped her face and he took point and kissed her.

She could taste the nutella from his sandwich, the sweet taste permeating her senses as his lips pressed onto hers.

This was like when Frederick kissed her…Or Devon…Or Winston…

Her mind was astounded by how different the kiss was at the same time. It was like the others in the same way she could feel the sparks that lit up inside of her, the lightning effect that ran along her skin at every touch and caress. But something about it crept into her every pore, every thought, and defined itself against the others.

When he pulled back, he gave her a wry grin.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile," he admitted. "Are you going to punch me now?"

"Depends," she started out cautiously. "Why did you do that? Or want to?"

He grimaced, "The same reason why you're not beating me to a pulp, I'm hoping."

But could she really? Could she somehow have fallen in love with him? He was Poseidon's son, her rival and irritant bane of her immortal life. Other than Ares, of course. And occasionally Apollo. And Amphitrite…

She shook her head and went back on track, glancing at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

The thing was, she _didn't_ have a problem with Percy. After the war, she had become indifferent to his relationship with her daughter (though she still slightly disapproved) and she actually got along well with Percy himself, other than singeing his clothes as she teleported away. Poseidon she still was aggrieved with, but Percy had never done anything to aggravate her. After all was said and done, the young man had become a very respectable, honorable, and brave hero that she reluctantly admitted inside that she admired.

"It is your father I have tensions with, not you. You have proven yourself a worthy man and I should not judge you by your father. I must admit and realize you are not your father and that you are your own person…who I have come to respect and even like," she acknowledged.

He beamed at her and she was surprised to feel herself blush. When he leaned closer, pausing right before her lips, she hesitated a moment before closing the distance determinedly. It was just as lovely as their first kiss and she became less uncertain about him and more open to the idea of them together.

His hand ensconced itself into her hair, nicely massaging her scalp in a way that was unexpectedly enjoyable and pleasant. This assertiveness was different from what she was used to in her men. While they were in no way timid, sometimes she was a little too forceful and overassertive that she crossed the line into overbearing. And they would usually let her take the reins, have control, and take initiative in the relationship.

That Percy moved in first and that he would choose to be so bold wasn't all that surprising. It fit in his character, for she knew he was usually a take charge first kind of person, and boldness and cheekiness was ingrained in who he was.

Her men were usually blond intellectuals and yet, for once, she had become drawn to the exact opposite.

And there was that. His outgoing personality wasn't the only difference from the men she typically fell in love with. All of her children had blond hair because she had for some reason always fallen in love with blond men. They were extremely intelligent, whereas Percy was competent. And as she'd mentioned, they were usually quiet or at least calm, where Percy was loud and noticeable and just _not _composed…

Percy pulled away again, looking at her intensely. His sea-green eyes reflected her, and his lips were as swollen as hers were sure to be.

"Don't think," he told her.

She blinked. She was always thinking, just like she had been then. It was like he read her mind or knew what she was doing, even at a point where she shouldn't be.

He made it okay not to think and made her feel like she didn't have to.

This time she moved first, kissing him softly and then more firmly. The first two kisses felt good.

This kiss felt _freeing_.

* * *

They sat on the swinging bench on the porch outside, watching the restless waters. They were sitting close, but not yet comfortable with cuddling together, though his arm was settled comfortably around her.

"I am an eternal maiden, Perseus," she started suddenly. "That means you will never receive the physical kind of pleasure that you might want. Are you alright with that? Are you alright with the fact that I will never be able to grant you physical gratification? I am telling you this now, because if you choose to be with me, you will also have to choose this."

Percy was quiet for a moment, and she watched him in curiosity and muted disappointment.

"If I really cared about you, then that's just what I will have to deal with. If I want to be with you, I guess there's no other choice and that is what I want because I want you," he said firmly. "This is what I choose, Lady Athena."

Her lips twitched upwards, but that was the only sign of her relief. They kept watching the waters churning and a storm brewing in the distance.

"Not one of Zeus' storms," Athena noted.

"Not like I can tell. According to me, they all are. I just assume Zeus gets angry all the time," he winked at her.

She laughed genuinely and thought she could enjoy this difference.

"Storm's coming, alright," Percy went back to the distance. "But we'll weather it."

A rare tint of red graced her cheeks and she smiled softly at him. She pulled his head towards her, leaning down to be able to place her forehead against his. This is what she'd always said was the purest form of love, a connection through their minds.

"We'll weather it," he promised. "Us together."

The slightest of glows connected their foreheads, unnoticed by him though she didn't miss it.

She laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. Percy was youthful and bright-eyed, but those were things she found she quite liked in him.

They were a start and this was their beginning.

Started 12/25/10 –Completed 1/5/11

A/n: So this is a little experiment. Funny how this is my first het fic for the PJO fandom…I guess this is to my readers who like my writing enough to give my slash fics a try and stick with them, even though they didn't like slash or would prefer some het. Anyways, if anyone remembers from my challenge fic, this is based off of one of the example drabbles. It's been bugging me since I wrote it and now I've written a full chapter for it (doesn't feel like it, with the drabble taking up most of it…).


	2. My Head's in the Clouds

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: They weren't a perfect fit. They didn't make sense and no one believed in them. But even though they didn't match, they made it work and worked hard to do so. But then she messed up. And now he's gone.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Percy/Athena

**Forgot to Say**  
_Chapter Two: My Head's in the Clouds_

She was an intellectual…and he, admittedly, was not. So it was kind of hard trying to figure out what kind of dates he should plan for her, when he didn't even know what she would find enjoyable. But he wanted to make her happy so bad…

Maybe they weren't alike and didn't have so much in common, but the pounding of his heart, the breath that escaped his lungs and the shine in his eyes said that didn't matter.

'_Cheesy, Jackson, real cheesy.'_

He sighed and glanced at the tickets in his hands, and hoped they were enough. A classical music concert would be alright…right? And then an art gallery exhibition straight after. Okay, right. He'd just have to contact her.

Damn it, he should've done that before he bought the tickets. What if she was busy or something?

Growling to himself at his stupidity, he wrote a simple note to her.

_Lady Athena,_

_Busy Saturday? I wanna take you out, if that's ok?_

_Percy_

He nodded at it. There. Short and simple…and to the point. He put the note into an envelope and sealed it, rummaging around for a couple drachmas and found a slip for the Hermes Overnight Express. He dropped the envelope and drachmas in the slip, waiting for it to disappear. Instead, he was surprised to see Hermes appear in his room.

"Hey there, Percy. I see you've a got a letter to send. I got a new system with workers splitting the load, but I can deliver yours personally," Hermes informed him, holding out his hand for the drachmas and envelope.

"Oh, sounds good. Less work and stress for you, right?" Percy handed them over from the slip.

Hermes nodded and then grinned, "And more vacation time!"

Percy grinned back.

"So…who's the letter for?"

Percy's grin faltered, but only slightly. It was still enough to catch Hermes' attention, though the god didn't mention it.

"Oh, it's for Lady Athena. I just had a question for her," Percy slightly lied.

Hermes nearly raised his eyebrows at that, but kept a normal face on, nodding genially at the demigod. Still, curious it was that young Percy was asking _Athena_ a question…

"Sure, alright. I'll go deliver it to her right now. Say, are you busy Saturday? We could go catch a basketball game or something?"

Percy tried not to turn red and fidget, trying hard not to expose him and Athena since he didn't even know if she wanted everyone to know about them.

"I might be," he blurted out.

That, Hermes really did raise an eyebrow at. "Might be?"

Percy blushed, partly in embarrassment and partly at the thought that he might be going out with Athena.

"I haven't gotten around to asking, but I'm hoping to go out with someone."

An indescribable look passed through Hermes' face, but Percy didn't notice. It was as quickly gone as it appeared, and instead Percy was faced with a bright smile from the messenger god.

"Okay, cool. I'll just go deliver this to her now. I'll see you around, Percy!"

The god disappeared and reappeared nearer in front of Athena's home. He knocked once, let in by some of Athena's servants, before being led to the wisdom goddess.

"Got a letter for you, Athena," Hermes tossed it to her.

She irritably caught it. "Who is it from? And can't you hand things to others normally?"

"I could, but I don't want to. And it's from Percy Jackson."

He could see the surprise in her eyes, but there was surprisingly no disdain or annoyance. Even indifference was missing. The goddess slid the envelope open and quickly scanned the thing, an uncharacteristic smile twitching at her lips. She grabbed a pen and started scribbling on the note, before refolding it and placing it back in the envelope. She resealed it as she pinched the edge with her thumb and index finger, sliding it from side to the other, a slight glow covering it momentarily.

"Can you send it back?" she handed it back to Hermes, along with a few drachmas.

"Sure," he replied casually, keeping his tone in check.

He stared at her for awhile, her smile faltering before she checked herself and blanked out her face.

"See you, Athena. Have a good day," he saluted halfheartedly, still thinking about what he'd seen.

He sent the letter back to Percy before going to his other runs, his mind still preoccupied about the matter.

Percy saw the envelope on his bed and eagerly tore into it. He blinked before a smile grew on his lips.

_Lady Athena,_

_**(Are you) **__Busy Saturday? I __wanna__**(want to) **__take you out, if that's __ok __**(okay)**__?_

_Percy_

_P.s. Yes, I would like that. I will be there at 5 pm. I will dress semiformal in case for whatever your plans._

Well, that meant he'd have to dress semiformal. Good thing the places they were going were along that vein, or else the two of them would look slightly odd in a casual venue all dressed up. Grinning without restraint, he let out a loud whoop and started to get ready in earnest for the big day.

When Saturday came, Percy was already ready and waiting, nervously glancing at his front door every few minutes. When the doorbell rung, he rushed to it and opened it quickly, faltering as he caught sight of his date. Athena was dressed in a lovely dark green top and a long dark grey skirt, her hair nicely twisted up. She had a soft smile on her face.

"You clean up nicely," she smirked and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, laughing good-naturedly.

"Glad to meet your approval," he held out his arm and she accepted it.

Without further ado, they set out for their date, Percy desperately trying to hide how much of a nervous wreck he was.

While it wasn't horrible, Athena could clearly see that it wasn't a date that the two of them could be content with together. She really enjoyed the classical music, but she'd noticed quite obviously that Percy was fighting to keep focused. And then at the very exquisite (and expensive, if she remembered from hearing about it) art exhibit, while she was very interested and delighted at the works she'd observed, she knew right away from his wandering eyes and slouching figure that he wasn't as interested in the art as she was.

But she wasn't going to fault him, because she knew that this was the sort of thing he didn't care for and had planned for this date for _her_ sake and not his. He obviously tried to do something to make _her_ happy and was putting up with all this because it was for her and it was something she liked. While she appreciated all this and everything he was doing for her, she didn't want him to force himself to go through this date only because of Athena.

"Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea," she mused aloud as they were walking back.

They had stopped next to an ice cream shop open late, the neon 'Open' sign shining on them. Percy abruptly turned to face her, eyes widening in horror as his body stiffened up.

"What? I don't understand. Is something wrong, Lady Athena? I thought you were enjoying yourself."

She gave him a small smile, idly taking his hand and holding it aloft in hers, gazing at their clasped hands in thought.

"I am," she told him at last. "But you are not."

"Of course I am," he replied, a tone of hurt entering his voice. "I'm with you."

Her smile grew even more tender and she slightly leaned into him, lightly leaning on his body. She inhaled, smelling a pleasing mix of wintergreen, the ocean breeze, and the slightest hint of…strawberries. Her fondness grew for him at that.

"Perseus, I know you're trying hard for me. But it is unfair to you. We should…find things that would complement us both. Find compromises. Instead of classical music concerts, we can see Broadway, which might be more to your taste –livelier, energetic, more entertaining. There are plenty of things we can do together. We just have to find them."

"I'm sorry I tried too hard," he apologized, nervously moving around.

"But I appreciate it so. Now let's go have some ice cream."

It was a private teasing, almost a beginning of an inside joke, between the two that Athena got a strawberry ice cream cone, leaving Percy with an embarrassed flush and her with a knowing look and a slight twinkle in her eyes. He said nothing when he also got a strawberry ice cream cone.

When they returned to Percy's home, he became even more nervous (after spending so much time calming down and finally relaxing with her at the ice cream parlor), making her smiling slightly in amusement.

"Kissing is alright, yeah?" he asked softly, warm hands softly cupping her face.

Surprised but pleased, she strangely shyly nodded yes to him and he leaned up slightly and swiftly captured her lips. The lingering taste of strawberries, the chapped lips of the young adult in front of her, and the warm calloused hands briefly caressing her skin in his hold made a slow burn travel in her, sparking an invisible heat between the two of them. Calmly, she put a restraining hand against his chest and he slowed his lips and released her face, darkened sea-green eyes staring back into stormy eyes.

"Sorry," but he didn't sound sorry.

And she didn't want him to be either. It was a simple kiss; heated, but still a kiss. A part of her ached for something more, but that was something she quickly shut down and forced into the recesses of her mind.

Still, the way he'd said that should make her teasingly roll her eyes and lecture him about being sincere, but since she shared similar sentiments she'll let it go…so long as she could keep her silence about that.

"Goodnight then, milady," he murmured, brushing his lips across her cheek before repeating the action softly with his knuckles. "My heart is ever at your service."

Percy quickly smiled at her before darting into his home. She shook her head, but the smile didn't leave her face.

While Shakespeare was a Son of Apollo, she admitted only to herself that she quite enjoyed his works. The last words from Percy a quote from the writer himself, Athena felt compelled to return the sentiments, even to a closed door.

"And my heart is at yours…"

She turned and left, choosing to walk the dark streets and enjoy the peaceful quiet of the night.

She missed the curious but calculating gaze of a formidable woman and a fellow goddess, whose eyes were riveted to the sight and recalled the scene rapidly in her mind over and over.

It was not every day that Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, caught Athena, the so-called Goddess of Wisdom, seeking companionship in a male she swore was the spawn of the devil and treading dangerously steeper into Aphrodite's territory than ever before.

She must thank Hermes for the off-hand mention of this odd occurrence. If only the messenger god had had a true inkling as to the actual nature of the meeting…

* * *

When Athena came home, it was to receive the unwelcomed greeting from the love goddess, waiting patiently for her in her own living room.

"What are you here for? Or should I say why?" Athena scowled.

Aphrodite laughed lightly, "I was just curious as to why you were dating dear Perseus."

"It's none of your business," Athena snapped, in no mood for any of the other goddess' games.

The love goddess shrugged. "So you say. I'm surprised you didn't deny it though."

"Why would I? Just because I choose not to advertise and let all of Olympus know of my relationship with Perseus does not mean I am ashamed of it or of being with him. My relationship is a private affair and it is my decision, that doesn't need anyone to intrude upon."

Aphrodite ignored the scorn and irritation in Athena's voice, as well as the pointed look at her, and instead moved onto her second issue.

"You know, Perseus is to graduate high school. I hear he's going to college soon, with your help in that. You should take advantage of the break before and invite him to live with you for the summer or even longer," she suggested smoothly.

"It's too soon in our relationship for him to just move in," Athena said stiffly. "It's a ridiculous idea and preposterous."

"Maybe you're right. And you still have time to think about it, he's not going to graduate soon. You two could continue getting to get together and grow close enough to the point where it'd be natural for him to move in," Aphrodite hmmed. "Then again, summer will fly by and then he'll be in college, too busy with schoolwork to spend time with you and absolutely surrounded by cute college girls...temptation wherever he looks –touchable, kissable, _lines that can be crossed_."

With each word, Athena stiffened up and felt her nails digging into her skin as she clenched her hands.

"It might be a good idea to keep him close –you know, keep an eye on him," Aphrodite ended nonchalantly. "Oops, where has the time gone? I've dallied too long. I have to go now. Ta-ta!"

But Athena paid no attention to her departure, too lost in her own thoughts.

She may be the Goddess of Wisdom, but that meant nothing right then. She was the wisest of all the gods, and yet that did not put her above them or make her any different. She could be just as cruel and just as selfish as the rest of them, and jealousy was not a rare acquaintance to her.

She was no stranger to jealousy, and it ran rampart in her just as it had several times before, just like it had in the Trojan War, in which jealousy started it all. A golden apple, a wish, a handsome man, a question of fairest…

There was still time. Athena had plenty of time to make her decision, with Percy still in high school and graduation still far off. She didn't have to ask now and just think on it, and wait to ask when Percy was to graduate at the end of the school year (think to ask, she meant). There was no rush.

They could continue to smoothly enjoy their relationship and quietly get to know each other, getting to go on more dates and spend time together, and just have their relationship grow.

There was no rush.

Started 3/20/11–Completed 5/16/11

A/n: So, I'm trying really hard to keep this as close IC as possible, and make it a normal progression so that when they choose to do something, even seemingly OOC, it would look normal because of the progression. Here's the start of conflict and people against the relationship, a look at how they would be like in their relationship, and an insight as to how this relationship would evolve further without moving too fast or weirdly.

EDIT (5:03):  
**Honestly, please review. If you really want me to work on this, then you have to review. Do you really think I'll be happy to see everyone just favoriting and alerting for all the hard work I put into my works? Don't expect me to update when I don't think people are appreciating all the effort I put into my writing...**


	3. And It's Come to This

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: They weren't a perfect fit. They didn't make sense and no one believed in them. But even though they didn't match, they made it work and worked hard to do so. But then she messed up. And now he's gone.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Percy/Athena

**Forgot to Say  
**_Chapter Three: And It's Come to This_

Graduation had seemed so far off. And it had been.

Only time seemed to have rushed and now Percy was graduating and would soon be off to college. So where did that leave her? Did she go through with her tentative plans and thoughts about asking him to move in with her? Did she hold off on that, feeling it too soon for such a thing?

At that moment, she did not feel as wise and knowledgeable as she was supposed to be.

The feel of rough, calloused hands gliding through her hair, made her eyes flutter and she tilted her head back to enjoy the sensation. Percy hummed against her throat, giving a light kiss to it.

"You're thinking."

"I always am," her lips twitched up.

Percy rolled his eyes lightly, though his thumbs caressed her temples.

"Can I ask what about?" he murmured.

She hesitated, but then told herself that she should tell him. It was always a good thing in a relationship to talk things together, so the wisest course for her to take was to talk to him about it. It _did_ involve him after all.

Afterwards, Percy looked thoughtful.

"You know…I wouldn't mind. If I'm not infringing on you, that is," he gave a rather shy smile at her at that, and she couldn't help feeling endeared.

"Of course not," she returned it with a small smile. "I…I would like it. If you moved in with me."

Percy gave her one of his brightest smiles and it made her heart feel light and happy.

"Perseus…Percy," here, she could see his beautiful sea-green eyes light up. She reminded herself to try to use his preferred shortened name more, and took a deep breath. "When…would you like to move in with me?"

"Whenever you want me to."

And she couldn't help leaning over and kissing him lightly, because this was something that she'd never done before and this thing with him was new… and exciting, if she could admit it to herself.

By the end of the week, she had managed to discreetly help Percy move into her home in Olympus, and she was actually excited and thrilled at this new development in their relationship. She knew that what they had was progressing slowly, and that she was worried that Percy would get fed up or grow bored of it…but she'd been wrong so far, and Percy had steadfastly kept loyal and happily to her side.

Of all the goddesses he could have had, even narcissistic but beautiful Aphrodite, it was she that he had chosen to be with. Even the eternal maiden Artemis would not mind breaking her vows for him, or so the rumors say.

Ordinarily, Athena wouldn't listen to rumors, but the strange and threateningly (to Athena, though the other didn't know it) look in Artemis' eyes whenever Percy was brought up or mentioned in some way made the wise goddess wary.

That was why, when the next Olympus party was thrown, in the hopes of a break from all the rebuilding and restructuring the little they still needed to do from the aftermaths of the war, she was more than reluctant and cautious of bringing Percy with her and announcing that they were now together (much less living together at this point in time).

But go with him, she did.

And at first she was amused at the gobsmacked reactions of everyone around them, even her father. But then the murmurings began. While Percy was human and his hearing couldn't hear the mutters of immortals, Athena was not.

"_Why is he with her?"_

"_I thought Athena hated Poseidon's spawn."_

"_No, they probably came together by coincidence. Most likely met up outside or something."_

"_He really is handsome, especially now that he's grown older. Has it really been around three years?"_

"_I wonder if he's single…"_

That was some of the more tamer ones. The more insulting ones, she refused to spend another thought on.

But Percy stayed by her side, even as he enthusiastically waved to some of the others and yelled out a greeting to the more bolder individuals. And to her surprise and secret delight, Percy confidently wrapped an arm around her waist, not even a half hour being there. She was so pleased, she allowed herself to lean on him slightly.

"Perseus," a voice she really didn't want to hear right then, especially given what she's been hearing, sounded from right behind them. The couple turned around, and low and behold there stood Aphrodite, with a sharp smile. The other goddess only gave a very brief look towards Athena, before focusing all of her attention on Percy.

"My, my –it's been awhile, hasn't it? You've grown."

Percy, dear him, smiled widely and genuinely towards the other. He was the type to be able to give others the kindness some of them didn't deserve, unless you wronged his loved ones. Athena knew that Aphrodite was pleased with the smile and reception from the other, and a churning in her gut made her uncomfortable and anxious.

"Hello, Aphrodite," Percy greeted genially.

Athena inwardly frowned at the address, though she knew the two had been rather informal and cordial with each other since the start…an opposite from herself and Percy.

"Hello to you too, Perseus. It's really good seeing you again," Aphrodite gave him a soft smile, and it hit Athena like a punch to the stomach at seeing Aphrodite, of all people, being sincere and actually granting honest affection to Percy.

She pressed closer to Percy, but said nothing as the two chatted like good friends, talking in a way that she and Percy sometimes had trouble doing (lack of common ground being only _one _of the reasons –her being unable to open up being another). It was fluid, the way they talked –fluid in the way they easily changed topics as well, while being able to keep up with the other. They had no problems in discussion, able to say things to each other that the other would understand, even private in-jokes that Athena was not privy to.

It made her well aware and alarmed that Percy had his own relationships he'd formed with the other gods and goddesses, outside of the romance he was cultivating with her. The paranoia and worry sprung up like a sprout, and there was nothing she could do to stamp it down and make herself relax and believe she was just being unreasonable.

When the party was coming to an end, Athena hesitantly believed it was time to make everyone aware of her relationship with Percy. She headed over with Percy to the group of immortals standing together, her fellow Olympians, and cleared her throat to tell them the news. Though she didn't speak up amongst the loud music governing the hall, her voice easily carried through this group just because of the content of her news.

"I am in a relationship with Perseus."

The good cheer the others were in froze on their face or quickly died away, and they continued to stare at her in unresponsiveness. Athena would never divulge that this reaction from her family rather hurt and upset her, but she didn't let it show outwardly. She was relieved that Poseidon wasn't there at least. Percy chose that time to start talking to the others, and she didn't have the heart to quiet him.

"I know that a lot of you have had problems with me in the past, though I really hope that I've been mending that with a bunch of you, but I really care for Athena and hope that maybe I can at least have a pass for now?" he smiled goofily.

Athena just wanted Percy to _shut up_ because that wasn't the problem at all, and the sinking feeling she'd been feeling since getting to the party was starting to make her feel nauseas.

She looked around and distantly began to note some of the more reactive responses that were beginning to show on some of them. Aphrodite looked unruffled and unsurprised, which wasn't too unexpected considering the woman's domain and that she'd known for awhile. A lot of the others weren't bothering to show they were upset, but she saw Artemis and felt the hair on the back of her neck raise.

The intensely interested and unreadable eyes of the younger goddess made her instinctively balk in her mind.

She could see Percy falter and look unsure as to what was going on, and Athena knew that he truly didn't understand what was wrong.

The others didn't say anything, but they didn't have to.

In her home later that night, she moved through it quietly, absentmindedly straightening things and tidying a bit. By the time she was grabbing her favorite quilt off of her couch, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, and she closed her eyes tiredly and leaned back. Without another word, she let Percy lead her to the front of her couch and sit her down, moving to kneel between her knees. His eyes were solemn, and when he reached up to tenderly and slowly caress the side of her face, she leaned into it.

"Breathe for me," he said quietly.

She blinked, startled at the request. "Why?"

"Just breathe," he insisted firmly, and she did so.

In the midst of the action, Percy kissed her suddenly and all the breath in her left. She only had a moment for her eyes to unconsciously flicker and for her to start to move forward into the kiss, when he moved away and watched her tenderly.

"Let me keep stealing your breath tonight," he murmured simply.

She watched him in wonder, and was unable to stop the impulse she had in launching forward and embracing him tightly, nuzzling her cheek against his throat in secret gratitude. He didn't know what was going on and she didn't want him to know, but she was thankful that he was there for her anyway.

When they swayed closely together in silence, slow dancing to no words, she let him kiss her all he wanted and basked in the affection that she sorely wanted to hoard all to herself.

She took the moment and kept it to anchor herself together.

* * *

Time passed by rather quickly, strangely enough. In her opinion, she was expecting a long, drawn out and stifling existence with the others, once her relationship with Percy was known (and that he was actually_ living_ with her). Both news had traveled rapidly the next morning, as she knew would happen, and the talking had already begun.

But her moment, _her_ moment, was fresh and secured herself from all of it.

They talked, but she didn't listen. And Percy was kept out of it by all, anyway.

And so it was, she had such a surreal and sweet summer affair with Percy. Times where she was now frequently laughing lightly, gazing fondly at him…where he would look at her with contented and affectionate eyes…where all she could remember in a moment was that she'd been thoroughly happy, even if she couldn't recall anything else about what else happened then…

It was a delirium she hadn't wanted to ever break from.

But summer was over, and Percy was starting college now. He was going to be gone more frequently, and the first seedlings of unease were beginning to reappear again. She couldn't help herself, though a voice in the back of her head told her that she knew better. But Aphrodite's words were not easily forgotten, and she could not forget the things she witnessed between Percy and the others either.

It wasn't Aphrodite that she thought she had to worry about –it was Artemis.

The younger goddess would frequently visit with Percy, making time to chat and be friendly. And though Athena tried to pass it off and believe herself over thinking things, instinct told her that there was something else and that she should worry about the other.

And it was also Ares, surprisingly, that made her realize it wasn't only the goddesses who kept close-guarded affections close to their chests.

_Percy eyed the other warily, standing slightly tense at the appearance of the war god. Athena was still busy at the stall, and though she saw them and was worried, she wasn't able to hurry up._

"_So you're livin' around here now, eh? How's life treating you, Sea brat?"_

_Percy raised an eyebrow. "Well…good, I suppose," he answered neutrally._

_Ares was fidgeting and suffering from infrequent nervous ticks, both uncharacteristic of the war god._

"_Good on you, I guess," Ares said gruffly. "It'll hopefully be more lively around, at least."_

_The demigod was beginning to get a little curious at this meeting._

"_You're not attempting some kind of new psychological attack or something, are you?" Percy asked suspiciously._

_Ares snorted and instantly was relaxed. "Tch, as if, punk," he grinned widely. "I'd rather lay you out flat, with a full assault, than that pussy shit."_

_Percy's cautious frown shifted, as he was unable to keep himself from twitching his lips up from the reply, though he was certainly surprised at himself for doing so._

"_Whatever, kid. Drop by sometime, if you feel like a fight or a regular spar or somethin'. I'll get less bored too."_

_Percy was grinning freely back, by that time._

"_You want that rematch? You got it! I'm definitely not losing out!"_

It wasn't hard to recall and for some reason, that particular happening was burned into her memory.

It was Ares (who was _supposed _to hate Percy, damn it) that shoved into her face that the other women were not her only worries.

It was a surprising and shocking thing to learn, especially considering the source. She was taken aback, but she shouldn't have been. She had already known it to be a fact before Ares, but seeing that unplanned meeting with Ares had brought it to the forefront and made her open her eyes.

Maybe it was all circumstantial –and Percy certainly wasn't aware –but she couldn't bring herself to believe that.

The first week of college made her all the more conscious of the beginning of her unusual behavior. Percy came back each day, bright and happy about everything and Athena would just nod and watch him, mentally cataloguing each tone and each look…trying to decipher any ulterior meanings, things she could be missing or was unable to catch.

Percy was excited about going into college, and Athena was very surprised at herself for not being so for him.

Instead, she found herself quietly trying to watch him closely, looking for…_expecting_ a misstep that she could latch onto, and call him out on it. Anything to make her fears and suspicions have grounds, and be anything but unfounded and disgusting paranoia.

She cursed Aphrodite, her poison words, her sickening beauty, and the goddess' very existence.

Life with Percy was beginning to become some reflection of a blended heaven and hell, which was already quickly falling fast into the fires.

She said nothing, and Percy continued to be unaware, even now with this new development.

Summer had passed happy. Fall and Winter was cold, icy enough that Percy knew by then that something was off.

Athena was always watching with a sharp gaze, and she was speaking less and less with him.

The chill he felt was separated from the season.

Started 4/11/13 – Completed 4/11/13

**A/n: Hey, long time, everyone. I'm hoping to make this a regular and try to update this every week, on Wednesday, alongside "The Light Before We Land" and "Conquest of Paradise." Thanks to everyone's support and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to leave a review!**


	4. Over the Love

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: They weren't a perfect fit. They didn't make sense and no one believed in them. But even though they didn't match, they made it work and worked hard to do so. But then she messed up. And now he's gone.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Percy/Athena

**Forgot to Say  
**_Chapter Four: Over the Love_

Athena had become increasingly colder with him. They'd been together for around a year and five months, and he knew by then that something had gone wrong. Somewhere down the line, something had gotten messed up, and now she was closing herself off to him.

He didn't understand how or why.

Or _what_.

What had gone wrong? What had happened? What caused her to be upset with him, to turn their rather almost blissful relationship into something miserable?

He couldn't understand it. He didn't know what she was thinking or why she had suddenly became like ice to him. All he'd wanted was to make her happy, to show her how much he'd cared for her. He wanted her to see how much he'd come to love her. And yes, he was very sure he was in love with her, even now despite her chilly exterior to him.

The insults came with the new year, and at first he'd been surprised at the start of them. Taken aback, he could only stare dumbly in shock at her when it first happened. And then she'd said another insult to that. He uneasily covered up his reaction with a silly laugh and a sheepish grin, apologizing for whatever it was and then quietly trying to fix whatever problem she'd had with him at the time.

It was something that only grew, instead of going away.

He didn't want to admit it, but…he felt miserable in this relationship. He was in love with her, no doubt. But each day passed, and the more and more they became farther away from the days where they were happy with each other, and a time where they'd had a high school rapport and then a summer bliss.

He'd been patient, something he knew had been almost beyond him when he was younger. He'd matured after the war, but though he grew patience and matured from his days as a demigod teen fighting against Titans and monsters, he was still a person. He could still _hurt_ and he could still _feel_.

College felt tiring, dealing with it at the same time. He was trying to juggle the stress from the workload and pressure of college, and the stress of dealing with Athena and her moods and just trying to please her _and doing all he could to bring them back to happier times_ –

Percy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the kitchen counter, hands clenching. He heard the door open and he straightened up immediately, grabbing his plate and sitting at the table, playing it cool and trying to pretend he'd been there and look like nothing was wrong. When she entered, he glanced up briefly and smiled slightly at her. She huffed and turned away, so he turned back to his plate, hiding his dejectedness.

He sat at the table at night as usual, quietly pushing around his food. He could practically see her roll her eyes as she snorted.

"You know, you should actually try to make yourself useful or do something other than waste your time away," she scowled at him.

He just looked up and gave her a tired smile, obvious circles under his eyes.

What do you want me to do?

"How was your day? Not too bad, I hope. Wanna eat dinner with me?"

She scoffed, "It's 'want to,' dimwit. And no, I'm not hungry. I'm going to be in my study."

She brushed by him without another glance or word, ignoring how his smile dropped and he hung his head, shoulders slumping.

It was the twelfth night he'd stayed up waiting for her.

When he woke up the next morning, she was already gone and he just sighed tiredly to himself. He took a quick shower and had been about ready to just roam about Olympus with no clear destination, when he'd gotten a surprised visitor in the form of Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," he greeted in surprise.

"You _can_ call me just Artemis, you know," she said, almost rather playfully. He still kept getting and feeling surprised at her interacting with him these days, and the fact that she was willing to do so in the first place.

"Artemis," he smiled a little, opening the door further and inviting her in. "What can I do for you?"

"Just another visit," she said, returning his smile. "I wanted to see you. You look…tired."

His lips twitched resignedly. "I know…It's…schoolwork," he partly lied.

She probably knew, but didn't pry, for which he was thankful for.

They went over to the kitchen table and sat by each other, and they began chatting about anything that came up. Artemis informed him about the new changes that were currently being interposed around Camp Half-Blood, while Percy listened respectfully to her. He didn't have much to tell her about the goings-on, but tried by telling about what went on in his school, adding amusing anecdotes for her benefit.

At one point a little later, she'd leaned towards him and was gazing into his eyes, and he had to swallow nervously, feeling confused. He tensed up and they were suddenly too close, and he wondered if he should maybe move a bit to put distance. He didn't want to offend her after all, for something so silly, and saying something would definitely quickly spiral things downward.

But she moved away, giving him a small smile, and he dismissed it as he took a sip of his water.

"You…really do look tired, Percy," she murmured.

Idly, he was rather pleased that she so quickly took to just saying the shortened and preferred version of his name, as well as her usage of it at all.

He gave a tired smile, knowing that it was starting to become his usual.

"I know," he said again, but this time said nothing else.

"Does Athena have anything to do with this?" Artemis surprised him by asking.

"I love her," he excused her.

He missed the flinch Artemis gave off, as he stared down at his clasped hands on the table.

"I love her," he said again softly.

Percy closed his eyes tightly, feeling them burn, even as he felt a slim, comforting hand settle on his bowed head.

When Artemis left, he was left alone in the empty, solemn, and lonely home he shared with Athena. He no longer felt like going out, walking around the streets of Olympus. So instead, he lingered around the house, being idle, random, and sometimes going about the place fixing things up, cleaning, and straightening purposelessly.

It was at one of these times, where he accidentally tripped and he broke one of the vases nearby. His heart sunk. It was one of Athena's favorites.

"You're such a stupid Seaweed Brain!" he heard her yell in frustration, and he turned around, surprised that she was home already. He looked around and realized it had gotten late without him noticing…

She called him that a lot, but unlike her daughter it's not in fondness. The nickname he'd actually become rather fond of, was something that brought him a lot of pain now.

He just smiled enduringly, like always (because he _loves_ her), and got on his hands and knees as he started picking up the broken pieces. He painstakingly picked every single piece up, gathered them all together and put them on a table. He labored through the night to fix it as best he could, using the better materials afforded in Olympus.

It was morning, Olympus' version of it, when he'd finally finished and he looked over his work. It was put together as best as it could be, although not completely whole but hopefully as near perfect as it could be. He hoped it would be enough.

He left it on the table and decided it was time to go shopping. At the market, he was happily and enthusiastically greeted by many there, and he tried to return their greeting as earnestly as he could, though he feared that he might have looked as halfhearted as he felt.

"Hey, Percy," a quiet voice greeted him from behind, and he turned around and saw Hermes giving him a small smile.

The god looked tired, but he looked better than in the earlier days of when the war just ended. He was even smiling more now, Percy knew.

"Hey back, Hermes," he grinned at him, feeling just a little more uplifted at this meeting.

"You look more haggard than I do," Hermes noted.

Percy's smile faltered, before he tried hard to keep it on. "I guess I do. Kinda stressed with everything –you know, schoolwork and stuff."

"Stuff?" Hermes raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh, stuff," Percy laughed lightly, but he was starting to feel exhausted.

"Percy."

He blinked and refocused on the man. "Huh, yeah?"

Hermes smiled sadly and ruffled his hair. "Don't wear yourself out, alright? If you need someone to talk to…come to me, okay? I'll let you get around to your shopping. See you around, Percy."

Percy finished his shopping in a tense mood. When he went back home, he saw dejectedly that the vase he'd worked on had been thrown away.

A few days later, he decided to make a trip over to Ares'. He thought that maybe a spar would help him shake things off, maybe even help him sort of relax from everything. As he walked through the entrance, fondly snorting at the unlocked door, he felt rather shocked to enter the god's kitchen and see Aphrodite sipping her drink calmly.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, Aphrodite. I was just going to see if Ares was available for a spar, but I'll leave. I wouldn't want to interrupt your time together," Percy briefly gave her a friendly grin, and had been about to turn to leave when Aphrodite called out to him.

"Actually, I'd like it if you'd stay awhile," Aphrodite interrupted his leave. "I have something I'd like to talk to you about. Ares would want that spar anyways, so you might as well stay and wait for him. I have him out, buying me a few desserts I wanted to sample."

"There's no 's' on anyway," he said distractedly, coming over and seating himself.

"My, my, Athena's been a big influence on you, hasn't she?" Aphrodite commented in amusement, and Percy blushed.

He hadn't realized what he said and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, it was kind of automatic. Anyways," he grinned wider at her, making her giggle, "what was it did you wanted to talk to me about?"

Aphrodite turned rather solemn, and he felt dread settle in his stomach. Especially since Aphrodite was usually such a bright person…

"You deserve so much better," she murmured, lifting a hand up to cup his face tenderly. She smiled sorrowfully, and he was rather horrified to find tears welling up in her eyes. "She treats you like trash, but you aren't, you know that?"

He flinched back and almost leaned away, but she somehow kept him still.

"If you were treated better, wouldn't you be happier with someone like that instead?" Aphrodite sounded uncharacteristically earnest. "Would you not want someone to love you as much as you loved them, to equally shower affection and love and care upon you, as you have honestly and passionately done so to them? Wouldn't you want your devotion rewarded, to have someone be so ardently in love with you and show it? Why would you have to put up with being degraded, why would you want to?

"If love has its up and downs, its pains and gains, the hurt and yet happiness…there should not be the humiliation and this kind of pain, of insults and shame, of-of-of this taint of love that should be sacred, treasured, and cherished!"

He was surprised by Aphrodite's passionate outburst, but that reaction was dimmed in light of her words, and felt that familiar burn in his eyes that he tried to keep away, like always. He couldn't, because it would be like admitting the problems he and Athena were having.

"I l–" he choked out.

"I know," Aphrodite smiled mournfully.

And then she leaned over and kissed him gently, and he felt the tears spill out that he hadn't wanted to let go of ever.

He missed Athena's brief appearance before the goddess ran away, and Aphrodite inwardly laughed bitterly in the other woman's direction, glad she caught the kiss in angry vindication. The kiss had been only partly planned, in that at the last minute she had felt Athena's incoming presence coming closer, and had decided she wanted the other woman to walk in on a kiss from her to Percy –just to feel at least some kind of pain from it, as the Goddess of Wisdom seemed so oddly fond of dishing out as of lately. But after she'd started talking and had ended, she just wanted to kiss Percy after he started unraveling right before her eyes and didn't care to wait for Athena's presence.

It was only luck or fate that had Athena coming in at the right time anyway, fulfilling Aphrodite's impromptu plan.

Tears she knew he didn't want to shed came anyway, and he buried his face into his hands as he moved away from her. She tenderly gripped his head, trying to will any comfort she could, baring a few tears herself.

"There are a lot of people who love you, Perseus. So many others," she murmured.

He cried harder.

When Ares came just a bit later, he was taken aback and a little uncomfortable. Awkward and out of his depth, he just held up the various desserts in his arms to show Aphrodite, and she nodded and smiled at him, before gesturing to the table. Still quiet, he headed over to the table and began to methodically put down his bounty, focusing heavily on it with a one-track mind so he could ignore Percy's quiet crying.

When Percy finally lifted his head up and saw Ares, Ares gave a discomfited grin and mock salute. Percy tried to grin back, but gave up quickly. Uncomfortably, Ares roughly grabbed a chair near them and sat down, pulling one of the desserts towards him. After minute hesitation, he self-consciously nudged over another dessert towards Percy and then a spoon. After a moment, Percy picked up the strawberry confection (and damn it, Ares knew he shouldn't be remembering that brat's favorites) and then the spoon, and quietly started to eat, sniffling every once and awhile.

Still too bothered about all the atmosphere and situation, Ares began to loudly and boisterously recount his week, and his run-ins with others –as well as his irritating and bratty sister, Eris. Aphrodite gave him a grateful smile and he relaxed a bit more, getting a little more eager and more at ease talking.

"I have to go," Percy said a little later, and they looked at him in surprise.

"Stay, Perseus. There's plenty of more dessert to share around, and you could use some relaxation time and hanging out with friends, yes?" Aphrodite tried to persuade him to stay.

"Yeah! And don't you wanna spar or somethin'?" Ares added.

"I have to go home," he murmured, glancing out their window. "She'll be home soon."

"Alright," Aphrodite agreed reluctantly. "…Be safe."

"See ya then," Ares frowned.

Percy tossed them a smile that seemed to grow smaller each time, before he left them behind in the quiet.

At his home, Athena was still not back. He sighed to himself and started to prepare dinner. He put his plate on the table and sat on his chair, looking blankly at it. He didn't even have an appetite…

In the quiet and privacy of his home, he felt a little more okay with shedding a few more tears to himself.

When Athena finally came home, he was still just pushing food around his plate. When she walked over to him, he lifted his head in surprise to look at her. Her mouth was opening and he could see her own eyes tearing up, but she wasn't saying anything. The lips he remembered kissing so softly kept opening and closing a couple times, but still nothing came out. Instead, she came over further and kneeled between his legs, leaning against him tentatively, closing her eyes as she placed her forehead against his and reluctantly shed a couple tears. He couldn't help tensing a bit, and he felt sad and horrible that this was his reaction to her.

"You know…I don't tell you this enough…I forget to…but you are incredibly beautiful to me," she murmured, lifting her hands up to grasp his head between them blindly. "I'm so, so sorry, Perseus. _Please_."

He doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything at all.

He had a hard time sleeping that night, and instead stayed awake through it. He was exhausted, but he still got up and put on a jacket, leaving the Olympus villa he'd been living in for some time now. Instead, he walked through the streets of Olympus, feeling conflicted.

His phone rang and he answered it, not sure how to feel when he heard Annabeth's voice. But they slowly grew into a smooth conversation, and Percy really missed her. Biting his lip, he made a decision and asked her if it would be alright if he came over, and her enthusiastic agreement made him relieved. Hanging up, he headed towards Olympus' exit and was only delayed when he surprisingly ran into Zeus of all people.

"Perseus, good evening. I didn't expect to see anyone else out here, so late," Zeus tilted his head at him in acknowledgement.

"Lord Zeus," Percy greeted, and he hated how tired he sounded. "I was going to go visit a friend."

"A lot on your mind? If you don't mind me asking," Zeus asked him.

Percy stayed quiet, before shrugging. "I guess. Nothing too big, I hope. It might help just visiting a friend to, I don't know…get my mind off of things. Maybe see if there's a 24 hour Starbucks open for us to stalk."

Zeus laughed, a great big rumbling sound that sounded rather oddly comforting.

"Sounds like a good plan. Burn a few coffees or espressos in my name, won't you? I'm in the mood for a little indulgence tonight."

Percy smiled a bit. "Sure. Will do. See you around, Lord Zeus," he gave a little wave and went on his way to the elevator.

"Perseus?"

Blinking, he turned around to face the King of Gods curiously.

"I hope you find some peace tonight at least," Zeus murmured sincerely.

Percy's lips barely twitched up. "Me too."

And he finally made it to the elevator, where he waited until he reached the lobby of the Empire State building, going through the dark room in silence, before finding the garage entrance. He found his car, a gift from Paul, and started it. Within minutes he was making his way to Annabeth's, hoping there really was a Starbuck's open. He wanted something hot to warm him up.

He was nearly halfway there when he had to stop at a stoplight. He sighed in aggravation, since there was no one else around practically, except some stragglers around late opened stores and people on the sidewalks.

The stoplight turned green and he looked into his mirror, the green light reflecting in his eyes. It made their sea-green shade oddly warped.

He drove forward and another car rammed into his side.

Started 6/28/13 – Completed 6/28/13

**A/n: Sorry this was so late. My wish to get a chapter out a week for this obviously went FUBAR in my face, but it's more that certain other fics were giving me trouble so I didn't get to work on this one. I'm also working on a section for this story on my website, so far a page and a playlist page is up (though still in progress). Thank you all and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (I admit I got a bit teary writing it)! Please drop a review! I love hearing your guys' thoughts!**


	5. Too Late to Apologize

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: They weren't a perfect fit. They didn't make sense and no one believed in them. But even though they didn't match, they made it work and worked hard to do so. But then she messed up. And now he's gone.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Percy/Athena

**Forgot to Say  
**_Chapter Five: Too Late to Apologize_

"Percy! Percy! Percy, please wake up!" she screamed.

Why was she yelling at him? She was always yelling at him. There was no point anyway. If he had a chance, she wouldn't be yelling at him but trying to heal him enough for Apollo to come and heal him or try to turn him immortal herself.

Percy was dead.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she gently pulled him out of the car and laid him on the ground. Darkness clouded the edge of her vision, but she couldn't help but hover over the man that she had grown to love, but had let down and emotionally and verbally abused in the last arc of his life.

He had thought her an angel, when she was nothing but a demon.

Blood soaked the ground under him, spreading everywhere until she could even feel the lifeblood of her love seeping into her skin, drenching her knees as she continued to kneel by him. Even in death, he looked tired and anguished, as if pained and not even death had released him from the stress of her…from the pain he'd been quietly dealing and coping with in the last vestiges of his life. Not just of the car crash, but the pain she'd given him all this time…

He wasn't even able to look like he had just fallen asleep in death, never in peace.

She heard a choked sound and she dazedly looked up, seeing Hermes staring blankly at the dead body, disbelief and brokenness coloring his face. He slowly looked up and their eyes met, with his gradually starting to fill with a burning fire of utter hatred directed towards her.

Like the coward she knew she was, she only let a sob escape her before she teleported away from there, although she only went a few paces away to hide in the shadows and watch the proceedings.

It was all a blur as they took him, declared him dead on impact, and everything else. She saw Sally Jackson being told her son was dead, the deafening cries of a mother for her lost son, and Paul Blofis comforting and yet clutching onto his wife, tears of grief on his own face. She was suddenly in her room, not even realizing how had she had gotten there or what had happened between finding Percy's body and finding herself in her room.

But she didn't further question it and went to her bed, curling into a ball and refusing to come out. She didn't take part in Percy's funeral preparations, both mortal and traditional Ancient Greek customs. She didn't talk to anyone or do much other than lay there. When they were going to hold his mortal funeral, she decided she could attend that. A part of her felt too ashamed to want to go to his funeral pyre burning after.

It was beautiful. Sally truly did all she could for her son. It was a non-traditional setup, held at Montauk Beach in front of the cabin with white lilies gracing the scene, rosemary wrapping around them elegantly, though aloe dotted the places here and there. Sally must've been a fan of the language of flowers and was where Percy had gotten it from, for Athena understood the meanings all too well.

Lilies for purity and rosemary for remembrance. Aloe was for the grief.

It was fitting then, that she too chose to bring flowers of significance.

A marigold for the pain and grief that wounds her heart. A mallow for the very love she'd scorned and avoided from her part and his, and now consumed her in his death. A morning glory for their love in vain. A rue for regret. A yellow chrysanthemum for his love she'd slighted, accompanied by a creeping willow for the love she'd forsook. And a mauve carnation to signify the dreams of fantasy she was left with, of things never to be, of things she'd wanted, of things she could never have again.

All of them surrounded an amaranth, showing her love for him was immortal and would last for eternity.

She swallowed harshly and blinked back tears, barely getting back into the service. She saw several of Percy's friends and saw for the first time how many people were there. Percy had truly been really popular in school, and in general. Many had come to like him in life, and she was shamed to see that the other gods were there as well, and all of the camp. She had not been able to avoid them after all.

But they weren't looking at her, and were busy minding the service and looking sorrowfully at the casket. Her eyes drew towards Sally Jackson unwillingly, and she could see the mortal woman trying vainly to pull herself together, even as tears ran down her face and the occasional sob escaped. Percy's stepdad was bent over, holding his head in one hand and covering his face, his body slightly shaking from what she could assume were sobs. Poseidon sat with them, stoic faced and unnaturally still. Suddenly, he moved and caught her stare, gaze boring into her accusingly. He said nothing, mouthed nothing, did nothing other than stare at her intensely.

She averted her eyes, tensing up, but when she looked back he had gone back to gazing at his son, though the grief was more visible now.

The service ended and it was time for them to mingle around and reminiscence with each other about Percy, before the pyre burning. She chose to stay in her seat, shaking slightly and blankly staring out in front of her. No one came to her and she didn't seek them out, so she was surprised when someone sat next to her. She hesitantly looked over and found her daughter looking older and more worn out. She looked down unwittingly and saw her daughter's own bouquet.

A daffodil for unrequited love. A yellow tulip for hopeless love. A heliotrope for devotion and a blue violet for faithfulness. And a forget-me-not for true love.

Her daughter was still in love with Percy and had never given up on him.

But she didn't understand the two other flowers Annabeth had, though her daughter seemed to know her thoughts. She plucked the peach blossom and twirled it around in contemplation.

"For bridal hope," she whispered. She looked over at her mother bitterly. "Percy was driving over to see _me_; when he got into that accident, he was driving over to come to me. He was going to give us another chance." Then she held out the snowdrop. "Consolation or hope. I had hope for us and now I am left with the knowledge that we could've been together and we could've been happy. But it's become a consolation in a way…because in the end, it was like he'd chosen _me_. A little bit of comfort, you know? That I was the one he had gone to. I guess that's my consolation prize –that I was the girl Percy chose in the end, that he had been coming to see _me_, that he actually wanted to give _us_ another try."

Annabeth stood up and started to walk away.

"Some consolation. I didn't get Percy, I got stuck with thoughts of almost and what could've been," she muttered as she left Athena behind.

"At least you have some consolation," Athena murmured, frozen from her daughter's words as she clenched her hands around her flowers and stared teary at the ground. "You're left with the consolation that there could've been hope for the two of you? I? I lost it all."

She teleported back to her room and left her bouquet behind on her chair. She plucked a black rose in the middle of the air, placing it in the middle of the colorful arrange of dying roses.

"For your death, for hatred littered in our relationship, and for a farewell to you. And a hope for your rebirth in the years to come, and that I may be able to wait for it."

Two hundred years was a long time, but she would gladly wait for them to pass if it meant seeing him again.

"I'm sorry. I'll wait for you. I'll make it up to you and pay my penance."

She closed her eyes as she slightly bent, her hand going to cover her mouth as she began to sob to herself, letting the tears leak out once more.

It was too late to apologize in this lifetime.

* * *

Athena kneeled in front of the grave, laying a pink carnation on top of the grave marker.

"Your body is burned, but I'm grateful that you have your own place here, so that I may visit you and try to reach out and speak to you," the wisdom goddess murmured. "I have brought you a pink carnation from the Fields of Olympus. If you were here…you would tell me what I know. A pink carnation symbolizes a woman's love, carrying a message that 'I'll never forget you' and that 'You are always on my mind.' That is truth, Percy, but it is much too late, isn't it?"

She started weeping and wondered when had her pride grown so much to have cost her everything.

She was left with regrets. She had nothing _but_ regrets.

And the scornful glares of the gods and goddesses around Olympus, all of whom muttered things to each other as she passed them, when she actually got up the energy and will to venture out. The sneers and disgusted whispers, as well the clear disdain on their faces.

That was nothing to say of the other Olympians.

Ares was volatile, and tried to pick fights. He was increasingly angry with each meeting with her, and he took every opportunity to insult her and incite a conflict. It was clear he'd waged war on her, and she did not want to fight back. And the insults he threw at her…they were too eerie a likeness to many of the insults that she herself had thrown at Percy when he'd been alive, and it brought a chill to her immortal blood hearing them.

Hera had always been mocking towards her, but she'd become even more so these days. Zeus wouldn't even look at her, though when he did, his gaze was heavy with disappointment and made her want to run back to her home and hide in her room again, wishing with all her might that Percy would be there to comb his hand through her hair. Demeter would avoid her presence, leaving whenever she was within the vicinity. Even kindhearted Hestia had joined ranks with Dionysus and Hephaestus in giving her a cool reception at any time they had to see her; the latter two usually abrasive anyway, had chilled their attitudes and laced them with dislike specifically for her.

Poseidon thankfully stayed holed up in his underwater palace, when he wasn't with Sally and Paul in their home, trying to pull together or just grieving. On the rare times they came face to face, he spat ugly vitriol at her, and accused her of so many things regarding his son.

"_Did you enjoy abusing him?"_

"_Did it make you feel better tearing him down?"_

"_Did you love making him so miserable?"_

"_Don't deny it! You insulted him every day! You made him feel like this place was hell!"_

"_You did abuse him! Maybe you didn't hit him, but you had your precious fucking words, didn't you, you bitch!"_

The accusations hurt, especially as she knew how truthful a lot them were. So she kept quiet and let Poseidon reel out whatever abusive retaliation he wanted to her, because she felt like she deserved it.

And with the rest, she couldn't keep herself from flinching in their presence. Hades, who merely looked at her with an amused smile and a cold look to his eye, but said nothing, even as his wife snapped whatever needed to be said to her with an angry tone. Apollo, who talked to her in short clipped tones and with icy blue eyes. And then Artemis who was absolutely furious and would argue against her on anything that she could, disagree on everything, and combat her on every issue.

And of course, the absolute hatred that Hermes had in his eyes whenever he saw her, just like at the scene of the accident. It was a burning, unforgivable hatred that held no mercy, no leniency, and any hint of compassion or care was wiped out. Towards everyone else, he was and just looked bitter. Percy had been his last link, his last anchor after Luke. Now Percy was gone.

Then there was Aphrodite. She ignored the very existence of Athena, as if she wasn't there or alive in any way. Athena didn't exist to Aphrodite, who acted like there was no wisdom goddess at all.

Athena wished she didn't exist either.

* * *

She stood before the council, but she wasn't going to speak up. Whatever they decided, she would accept. Right now, she felt nothing but misery and remorse. She had lost _him_ and there was nothing more to be said.

"Athena…perhaps I should've done this a long time ago," Zeus ran a hand wearily down his face. "If I had, maybe it wouldn't have led to this. I should've taught you humility alongside Apollo and Poseidon in the past, for surely it has worked for them. What do you have to say for yourself?"

She stayed quiet.

"You have lost him and you have nothing to say?" her father asked again.

"I –" her voice cracked, so she stopped and let her words die, tears gathering in her eyes and only two drops spilling one after the other down her lowered face. She was a strong woman and she had always prided herself as so, but there was no shame in shedding tears and even strong men and women suffer agonizing blows.

"A lesson must be taught," Zeus spoke up again. "I hereby declare your punishment as the following –Sally Jackson has lost her son and only child. For her pain and for your arrogance, you are to serve her until the end of her days. Perhaps feeling the pain of loss twice over will humble you enough to know your words and actions have consequences, and can lead to more than one person being hurt. You are wise, Athena, but you are not all-knowing. Though I doubt the wisdom of your recent actions."

"It's not enough," Poseidon's quiet voice rang out in the room.

Athena forced herself to look at her former rival, inwardly flinching at the hollow look in the god's eyes and his gaunt and older appearance.

"It's not enough," Poseidon repeated. "That may cover Sally's pain, but of mine? He was my child too. I have lost him…and because of what? Because he loved her? It is not enough. It is not enough to humble her. It is not enough for him. He was the Hero of Olympus. After all he has done for us, that he'd saved us, and this is the way he dies. Not in honorable death, but a pointless accident that she was the cause of! I want her to suffer like Sally is suffering, like I am suffering. I want something more to be done!"

Zeus looked hesitant, "As much as I wish to honor your wishes, brother, I am not certain what more we can do."

Poseidon stood up abruptly and stormed out of the meeting, refusing to stay a moment longer. Zeus sighed and looked around the room, seeing stoic faces that revealed nothing, and then he settled his gaze on his daughter.

"Furthermore," he continued, thinking. "After your sentence with Sally Jackson, you will suffer a mortal's fate and know how precious and possibly short life can be when you are as fragile, as helpless, as vulnerable and powerless as they. You will learn to treasure life. You will learn to appreciate your own life and of those around you. You will learn that _he_ was mortal and as heroic and brave as he was, he was _still_ mortal. And in his short life, he chose to live it by wasting it with you, you who didn't value his choice and his life. You will live a mortal life, Athena, and you will face all the hardships they faced to learn to cling to life and treasure it so. Perhaps you too will cling to life and treasure it, and not take it for granted. For though you are immortal, the people we have come to love in life as we meet them may not be so."

Athena bowed her head and accepted her fate.

* * *

It wasn't that Hades was keeping this to himself. Au contraire, he planned to tell his brother as soon as he managed to pull this through. But there was a difference between going through with something and actually succeeding. Why would he tell Poseidon that he'd planned to try to resurrect his son earlier than planned, when there was a chance that Hades might not be able to do it? He wasn't cruel –heartless and uncaring and deceitful, yes, but not cruel. He didn't delight in pain, especially not of this particular issue. And he, on some level, understood his brother's pain more than the others could, though he knew they would want to disagree.

But did they have the probable chance of trying to reincarnate Perseus Jackson two hundred years earlier than was possible? Because if Hades succeeded, Percy Jackson would be back onto earth a year after his death.

Started 7/13/13 – Completed 8/9/13

**A/n: I probably didn't answer everyone because I'm hurrying to post this, being that I've got to go to my brother's baseball practice, so sorry! I love you all and thank you for all of your comments! And those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! Thanks so much! I'll try to reply to some reviews later! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapters, so please review if you did!**


	6. Things I Should Have Told You

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: They weren't a perfect fit. They didn't make sense and no one believed in them. But even though they didn't match, they made it work and worked hard to do so. But then she messed up. And now he's gone.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Percy/Athena

**Forgot to Say  
**_Chapter Six: Things I Should Have Told You_

She acted like she was young and foolish, like she hadn't had millennia's to grow up and all the wisdom she'd cultivated was nonexistent. It was in reverse. Percy, though young in age and mostly inexperienced of the world, was actually much older than her and had learned more of the world than she should have known.

It was a gray existence, and a humbling one, for her now.

She put the clean plate away and glanced around the kitchen. She sighed and decided perhaps she should go vacuum the carpets.

It had been one month, three days, and nine hours since she started to serve Sally and Paul Blofis.

Two months, seven days, and six hours since Percy died.

She had been worn out physically and emotionally, but she felt more empty than anything. Life had become dull and lifeless without Percy, and she was alone and stranded in the mortal world with two mortals who couldn't be around her. Who couldn't _stand_ to be around her.

Everything was too loud in her head.

She walked into someone and stumbled back, having been too lost in her thoughts. She looked to see that it had been Paul who she'd bumped into, and his surprised expression morphed into one of extreme distaste.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped at her, before going around her and avoiding touching her in any way.

Paul hadn't been happy at all having her in his home, and hadn't wanted her anywhere near them or in his home. He hadn't wanted anything to do with her.

Sally couldn't look her in the face, but she never said a bad thing to her, even though Athena was at fault for all the pain her son had gone through in the last times of his life. Just like Percy had told her his mom was like, never saying a bad thing against anyone and always so kind and sweet.

The words she so wanted to say to him now –_I'msorryPleaseforgivemeYou'rebeautifulIloveyou_ –were the loudest in her head.

Athena finished quickly in the house and asked Sally for permission to leave the house for awhile. Percy's mother made a vague notion, and Athena guiltily noted that the woman was pouring intensely over old photo albums, with Percy mainly in them. A sob escaped through Sally's mouth and Paul quickly appeared, rushing to her side and holding her close in comfort. He murmured soothing things, but neither of them seemed comforted and they stared down at the photos.

Athena rubbed at her eyes furiously and escaped the house.

She aimlessly walked around, eventually ending up walking through the park. She looked around at the colors of spring, and remembered the dark look in Persephone's eyes as she looked at her the last time. And yet she couldn't deny the brightness of everything, the wind in her hair, and the laughter around her was so beautiful. Was this what Percy had seen back when he was alive? It's been so long since she or any of the others would just walk through the mortal world and just enjoy and see things, and she wondered at how a mortal would see everything now, how Percy would have seen this.

Would he see and comment on how life seemed so beautiful and awe-inspiring?

Yes, yes he would. He had been the type to enjoy life, to want to experience life and all it could offer him as much as he could. He had been the type to really live life, to live in the moment.

And that was what she took from him.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," a lilting but deadened voice drawled.

She looked over to the park bench where Aphrodite sat, looking as beautiful as ever. However, her beauty seemed dimmed and dulled from the usual, and the Goddess of Love was uncharacteristically wearing wrinkled jeans and a ruffled plain white t-shirt, and her blonde hair was put up messily.

"Aphrodite," Athena blanked her face out, looking away.

The other goddess slowly got up and walked over, and closer up Athena could see the dark circles under the woman's eyes. Suddenly, Aphrodite gripped her face with both hands, eyes narrowed in indifferent observation.

"What are –"

"There's going to be a lot of work to be done with you," Aphrodite muttered.

"G-get off me," Athena yelled, almost succeeding in pulling away, when Aphrodite gripped her face harder and painfully.

"Listen here, you stupid woman," Aphrodite snarled, and it was so unlike the other that Athena froze in shock. "You _ungrateful_ bitch! _He_ loved you. And I'll fucking be damned if I don't do something, at least for his sake. Two hundred years is a long time, but you swore in your heart to wait for him, didn't you? Well, it's plenty of time for me to whip you into shape and make you someone that he deserves."

Athena shut up in disbelief, staring at the other.

Aphrodite squeezed her face a little harder. "Love is not a _trifle_. It is a _treasure_. He was a treasure. When I'm done with you, you will respect and see love. Like you should have seen and respected him!"

The other woman finally let go.

"_I_ loved him," Aphrodite confessed, eyes swelling with tears. "Ares loved him. And Hermes and Artemis and Zeus and he had the whole world loving him. _You_ were the lucky one he loved. He chose you. And it's _unfair_. You didn't deserve him. But I swear on the River Styx, I will _make_ you into something worth loving."

She backed away and kept looking at Athena with bitter eyes. "Every day, I will be seeing you late at night, when it's least likely you won't be needed by Sally. There is no discussion. Come here, or I will come there and drag you here."

Aphrodite teleported away and Athena swayed numbly to the spot, staring at the ground.

When she returned to Paul and Sally's home, Sally wasn't in sight, but Paul was staring out of his window in the kitchen with glazed eyes. The noise she accidentally made coming in brought his attention to her and he immediately became cold and unwelcoming.

"Where have you been?" he asked coldly. "Never mind, I don't care. Sally is in Percy's room. Go see if she needs anything. Just get out of my sight."

Athena nodded to him and disappeared up the stairs, to where she could see the door to Percy's old room slightly opened. She peeked in and saw Sally lying on her son's bed, crying to herself, and Athena swallowed heavily, sinking to her knees behind the door and covering her face.

She had to do something, anything. She couldn't stay there. She wouldn't be able to handle it –

'_But isn't that part of your punishment?'_ a mocking voice taunted her in her head. _'Aren't you supposed to feel their pain as well? They lost him and it was your fault. You can't run away from it and them. Coward. Abuser. Fool.'_

She quietly scrambled away and moved back down the stairs, bumping into Paul once again.

"Didn't I tell you to go look for Sally?" he asked irritably.

"I-I didn't want to disturb her," she choked out.

He was suddenly furious, grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly.

"Disturb her? Disturb her! You should have thought of that before getting involved with Percy in the first place! It's your fault! You're the reason he's gone! If you had been this worried before, then you should never have disturbed this family from the beginning! It's because of you my son went and drove to an early death! You killed him!"

One of his hands let go of her and raised up, and she flinched, waiting for the hit. But Paul just clenched his jaw and quickly lowered his hand, shoving her away from him.

"Don't come near me. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you. I don't want to ever acknowledge you in this house."

He shoved passed her and went looking for Sally himself. Athena bent her head, staring at nothing.

She wished he had actually gone ahead and hit her. She would deserve it.

Athena quickly disappeared into her room and found comfort curling into a ball on her bed.

_All the times she metaphorically hit Percy, and he never said a word._

* * *

"Hey, killer," Apollo greeted her carelessly.

She gritted her teeth.

"Oh, sorry. Not true? I mean, you might as well have killed him. How about –'hey, abuser!' That fit better? That at least is the absolute truth."

"What do you want, Apollo?" she growled out at him.

"Nothing to do with you, Sister," Apollo sneered. "Sorry if you thought I was making a house call for you."

He moved a bit and brought out a box, and her eyes widened as she realized and saw what was in it. She reeled back.

"That's…"

"Zeus had me gather all of _his_ stuff from your home to bring to Mrs. Blofis. I'm delivering it to her now. Hermes usually does deliveries, I know, but everyone agreed he'd probably try to kill you, if he saw you right now," Apollo shrugged unsympathetically.

"You…you can't just do that! You can't just take his stuff! I never gave you permission –" she began shrilly, but Apollo gave her an icy glare.

"It's not _your_ stuff," he said calmly, though his countenance belied that. "You don't have any more right to them anyway."

"Then…then please! Let me have something of his!" she begged. "Don't take away everything! Let me have one thing of his I can remember him by!"

Apollo stared coolly at her, before he reached in and looked for something, tossing it to her afterwards. She caught it with both hands, fumbling a bit. Her eyes watered as she realized it was the ring she had made out of Imperial Gold that she'd given to Percy as congratulations in graduating high school and getting into his college of choice. It had meant…it had meant to further their relationship, and be part of her asking him to move in with her…

"There, something," Apollo said in a monotone voice. "It was your thing anyway, wasn't it? Besides, I don't think they would have wanted it."

He walked passed her and she stood still until he was gone. Then she hid in her room and found a piece of leather string, that she threaded through the ring and tied the ends together, and then wore it around her neck like a necklace.

Days passed and one day, Athena found herself at Percy's grave. She placed ambrosia and aloe flowers (_"I love you too, I don't want to grieve anymore"_) by his gravestone, and knelt on her knees in front of it. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Everything she could have said was long past due and he wasn't there to hear her.

It was much too late and she was a fool for thinking that she could ever be able to express her regrets to him.

"I'm miserable without you," she murmured. "But I deserve this misery."

How truly stupid she was.

If he had held on, she could have changed. But would she? It took her so long to be able to express some regret, and it took his death for her to see the error of her ways. If he had never had died, would she have ever understood the pain she put him through, the hurt he had been going through?

Without his death, she probably would never have changed or stop hurting him.

She regretted that her enlightenment was at the cost of his life.

* * *

"Have you found him yet?"

Hermes frowned. "No, not yet. Have you found anything, Uncle?"

Hades hummed thoughtfully. "I am actually feeling faint traces of his soul, like he's trying to reach out."

Hermes bit his lip. "Maybe he is. Do you think he knows we're looking for him?"

"I am not sure. But it could be possible that his soul recognizes our presence and is trying call to us."

"I'm trying to locate him, but it's hard to get a lock," Hermes admitted. "I don't know of where he could be without a clue at this point."

"Elysium," Hades murmured. "There is no doubt."

"That narrows it down quite a bit, but Elysium is still a big place and there are quite a bit of souls there," Hermes sighed. He took a deep breath and concentrated. "There!"

Hades quickly looked to him. "Well, hurry it up! Lead the way."

First Hermes teleported, and then Hades followed.

In front of Hermes were the two people he'd never thought he'd be able to see again. His beloved son and the boy he'd come to l –

"Well, well, Dad," Luke raised an eyebrow. "Don't just stand there. Come here."

Percy looked inquisitively over at him, but he was smiling and looking exceedingly better than he had since the last time he saw him.

His two boys had been laughing and chatting with each other cheerfully, sitting side by side and looking so carefree and happy.

He walked forward dazedly, almost as if he was in a dream, and vaguely realized Hades was behind him and quietly following.

"Hades," Percy greeted happily, and he hadn't realized just how familiar Percy and the Lord of the Underworld had been. No one had ever thought that Hades was the type to get attached and care, which had made this entire mission of the dark god surprising and unprecedented.

It was a strange thought. No one had known that Hades had actually really cared so much for Percy, or that they'd been close.

"And hey to you too, Hermes," Percy grinned cheekily.

He remembered they'd been close too.

Grinning widely now, Hermes walked a little faster and joined his son and Percy. Hades was more sedate in following, but eventually he made it over to them too.

"Now what are you two doing here?" Percy asked, genuinely curious.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luke huffed. "You died. They're looking for you. They don't want you dead."

Percy turned and shyly glanced at them, but managed to playfully punch Luke's shoulder.

"Luke!" he hissed.

Hades cleared his throat. "Young Luke is correct. I have searched you out in order to be able to have you reincarnated early. You've been sorely missed."

"Would I get to see Athena?" Percy asked hopefully.

Both gods tensed, which Luke caught. He also inwardly sighed himself, but he said nothing.

"You'll be able to see her," Hades confirmed.

"I never really wanted to die," Percy said mournfully. "I had wanted to live on longer and be with everyone."

"Then take my hand and you can live again," Hades gave a rare smile, that astonished the other two.

Percy took it and Hades stood up, beginning to lead him away. Percy hesitated though.

"What…what about Luke?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Hermes, who had stayed by Luke's side, was shocked and touched Percy would even try and ask Hades of this.

Hades raised an eyebrow but glanced at Luke carefully. "Very well. Come along, boy. You may come with."

Truly, Hades must've cared a great deal and was very close to Percy to have considered such a big favor, much less grant it.

It made Hermes all the more fond and grateful towards Percy.

* * *

"_How will reincarnation work? Will I be the same?"_

"_It depends. All reincarnations are different. Some retain their entire personalities, some are completely different. Different life experiences also help influence reincarnations. And then some people retain some bits of their old selves."_

"_Will I remember anything?"_

"_No. I am sorry, but you'll have to bathe in the River Lethe first, and then we can start the process of reincarnation."_

"_Okay. I…I hope I can see you soon."_

"…_Myself as well. Myself as well, Perseus."_

"Are you certain of this, Hera?" Hades asked unsurely, handing the baby over into her arms.

She smiled gently at the baby boy, cradling him carefully.

"Yes. I want to raise him. I've always wanted to raise a child the way mortal women could, be able to see for my eyes every change, every growth, every moment and experience a child of mine would have. And…none of my children had ever been as caring and loving towards me as Perseus had been towards his mother. I want a child of mine to be as devoted to me as dear Perseus had been to Sally Blofis."

"Very well," Hades reluctantly agreed. "I will be off to inform Poseidon of the news now. It has been a year after Perseus' death. It took that long to reincarnate him, so it should be time to tell Poseidon the news now that it's a success."

"He'll be joyful and pleased," Hera murmured. "Surprise him, won't you?"

"Of course," Hades agreed elegantly. "What do you plan on naming him?"

She laughed lightly, still not taking her eyes off of the baby.

"Why –Percy Jackson, of course!"

Hades raised an eyebrow questioningly, but she didn't pay any more attention to him and continued to coo at the baby. It was no matter.

It may have seemed strange that Hades had handed the newly born Percy to her, but he knew Hera held no lost love for Athena.

He could count on her to keep the wisdom goddess away.

Started 8/20/13 – Completed 8/20/13

**A/n: Weee~ Now Percy's been reincarnated. What next, eh? Also, I seem to be spotlighting Aphrodite a lot in my fics lately. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review if you did :D**

To Guest: I seem to be unable to stay away from writing stories with dark elements XD Also, if I ever do write impossible situations, I try to avoid the whole circumventing and either making it cracktastic/kickass enough, or obsessively find ways to make it work (because I really, really need to make things realistic and plausible –design flaw in my brain, I guess?). I love fluff though. I'm glad people seem to think this fic is mature, because I've been focusing on making it very realistic and I admit even more now than ever that I prefer writing Greek Myth versions of the Olympians, over RR's version. Whenever I write at all, I always think things through, plot and make note of things very carefully, and try to avoid loopholes by reading back all the chapters or pay attention to what reviewers say (which all helps with consistency for me as well), and I really work to have that well-written English (given how much I love writing).

As for longer chapters, I try not to ever go below 2000 words (and at least have 40 kb) as a minimum, and when certain fics have an average of something, I try to keep to that average. So far, for this fic, that average is around 40 kb to 47 kb (and words around 3000), which is pretty good for me. I do tend to write more once a fic gets going though, so this fic may end up having longer chapters. I like to focus on the content of the chapter, so I cut things off when I feel like the core of a chapter has been done.

To Sadie-Breezy Winchester: Intense hatred for Athena...XD As for Ares and Artemis, it was quite fun coming up with their reactions to Athena, although all the Olympians are just hating on her right now. Even though I don't care for Percabeth in fanfiction, I never try to dismiss Annabeth so easily. To me, at least in this fic, she really still cared for Percy, and I really wanted to show her feelings about everything. Thanks a lot! And I'm trying to update my PJO fics, and "An Education" should have been done, but Kuu is being stubborn about things. Thank you again, and I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter.


	7. No Day But Today

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: They weren't a perfect fit. They didn't make sense and no one believed in them. But even though they didn't match, they made it work and worked hard to do so. But then she messed up. And now he's gone.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Percy/Athena

**Forgot to Say  
**_Chapter Seven: No Day But Today_

"It's been twelve years, hasn't it?"

"Yes, twelve years."

Zeus sighed and looked at the twelve year old boy currently doing homework at the kitchen table some ways away from them, though he could see familiar sea-green eyes (_it still hurts so much to see them_) peeking at them every so often.

"I don't know how you and Hades managed to pull it off, but I am not against it. I can't believe you didn't tell me though," he scowled.

"I'm surprised you managed to be ignorant of it for so long, and that we managed to keep you in the dark," Hera replied in amusement. Her amusement died down a little. "We wanted as little people to know as possible, just to keep from overwhelming him at his age –you know they all would have come and bombarded him with their presence. And we also didn't want it to spread to too many people at all. Too many is just too many, especially since we were trying to keep it quiet and selective. As of now, only you, Hades, Poseidon, myself, and Hermes know of Percy's existence as he is now."

Zeus nodded, but he was lost in thought as he watched the child painfully.

"So how has life been for you as a single mother? I can't seem to be able to see you enjoying it and all the dirty work," he said wryly, forcefully changing the tune of his mind.

Hera smirked though. "Says you. I'm a wonderful mother. Ask my child. Percy will claim I'm the best mother in the world and fight you like an adorable, stubborn child about it, despite the futileness of it."

Zeus raised an eyebrow at her, but her smirk just widened before becoming a fond, contented smile.

"But seriously, I truly have enjoyed this time. I even changed his diapers myself, when he was a baby. It was disgusting at first…but when he would gurgle and give an adorable happy toothless grin at me, with his beautiful eyes sparkling…Oh, it was so worth it. I didn't mind after awhile. None of those messy chores and obstacles dealing with a young one, not anymore. And he showered me with such love and affection. A child of mine finally really loved me so much," Hera looked lovingly over at her child.

"But he wasn't your child at first," Zeus prompted.

Hera frowned. "No…he was reborn to a couple that both died. The father long before the birth, by a car accident, ironically. The mother died in childbirth. Hades managed to manipulate circumstances enough that Percy would be born to this ill-fated couple, so that with their death, Percy would not have any outside ties and it would be easier for us to take him in. Hades managed to then fast-track an adoption. In absence of a father, Poseidon comes frequently and is like a surrogate father to Percy. Hades comes frequently enough –but you know him. He doesn't want to be seen as a relative. On the other hand, while Hermes sees similarly, he can't keep away." The doorbell rang. "Ah, in fact that's him, I'm sure."

"Mama, do you want me to get it?" Percy looked curiously over to her, shyly ducking his head when he accidentally looked into Zeus' eyes.

"No, darling. I'll get it. You just finish up your work so you can go, okay?" Hera seemed so utterly tender and soft, that Zeus had a hard time seeing her as Hera, the one he'd known for millennia.

Percy had always changed them, but in the time as her child, he seemed to have changed Hera even _further_.

Hera left for the door, which left Percy and Zeus alone.

"H-hullo," Percy softly greeted first.

Zeus quietly noted that this Percy seemed so similar and yet different. The Percy before him was much more serious, and even a little smarter and studious. Perhaps an aftereffect echo of his time with Athena that transferred over…That and Percy was being raised by Hera, who would be rather strict about that perhaps. And as not a demigod this time around, perhaps it seemed that the usual troubles a demigod went through would not be visited upon him this time around. He wondered about that, and of whether or not Percy would have his power still. Or if because he wasn't born to a god or goddess, and was only a reincarnated demigod, he wouldn't have anything associated with a demigod –no powers, but no dyslexia, ADHD…

But as a complete mortal, it worried him about Percy's safety and monsters.

Hopefully, as truly a mortal this time, Percy would not be bothered by monsters as he had been in his past life.

"Hello, Perseus," Zeus finally greeted back, giving a small friendly smile.

"It's Percival," Percy corrected. "Mama named me Percival. But I like being called Percy!"

Zeus gave a wider smile. "Percy then."

Though it was rather strange and exasperating (but also painful and yet achingly wonderful) that Hera and Hades managed to name Percy the same as before –minus being Percival versus Perseus, but distinguishes always had to be made from present to past –Zeus found it made it harder to forget the Percy from before, which inevitably led to remembering his death, and then his long absence from everyone's lives…

"I am Zeus," he introduced himself. "You remind me of a very special person I once knew –his name was Perseus and he also preferred being called Percy. He was very brave, kind, and very, very loyal…"

Yes, the pain was still raw and had truly never gone away.

Just then, a little girl gracefully strode in with a smirk broadly plastered on her face, and was followed by a very familiar god.

"Hermes!" Percy happily jumped from his seat. "Luc! I promise I'm done with my work, so can we go now?"

Luc…

Zeus blinked and warily looked at the girl, who noticed and gave a friendly (if cocky) wave at him. Hermes looked at him hesitantly, and he gave a simple nod at the other. Hera sidled next to him.

"That Luc wouldn't be…"

"Formerly Luke Castellan, reborn hilariously and ironically as a female. Personality's all intact though. Still as cocky, brash, conceited, prideful, and arrogant as he ever was, even being reincarnated and female," Hera rolled her eyes. "Born Lu_cille_ Castellan. Yes, Castellan –blame Hermes on that. Although, he might have taken it from my cue on keeping Percy's name the same…"

"Of Sally Blofis…" he suddenly asked about, since they had gone on talking about things of the past.

Hera looked wounded, and averted her eyes away from her husband, looking mournfully at Percy from where he was talking animatedly with Lucille and Hermes.

"I wanted to tell her," she said suddenly. "I wanted to tell her so much. I wanted her to be the first to know."

Zeus kept listening, frowning as Hera sighed and slumped slightly.

"Zeus…_Athena_ is still with her."

He cringed and understood.

"I wanted Sally to have known, to have been a part of his life from the beginning…but Athena is still in her service, and to tell Sally would be to somehow get Athena to be involved sooner or later. She would have noticed, found out…" Hera gave him an accusing, angry look.

Zeus looked away. He knew that all those involved in this, hadn't wanted Percy to ever get involved with Athena ever again. No matter what, it seems.

He felt torn. It had been a long time and he wanted to forgive Athena and not have her miserable, as well as stop the others…but he also couldn't forget Percy and how he was treated and how he'd died. And the others were rightfully angry and in pain.

He cared for Athena truly and wanted to help her…but he had also cared a great deal about Percy, who had been snatched away so quickly and painfully from them all.

"I don't want her anywhere _near_ my child," Hera quietly spat out.

Zeus stayed quiet and still.

He also couldn't help feeling like he couldn't let her near Percy again.

"I do not want Athena to come to know Percy once again," he softly admitted. "She should not be allowed to…"

"She doesn't _deserve _to," Hera glared at him. "I'd rather be mortal and die a mortal, than let that woman come destroy my child again."

Zeus nodded solemnly. "I understand. I will not push for you to allow such a thing. Not even I, at this moment, would condone it. The pain…the pain is still too fresh. I do not wish to see it happening again, and have history repeat itself."

"As long as we are clear," Hera grumbled in aggravation.

"Alright!" they heard Hermes exclaim and clap his hands excitedly. "Then it's off we go, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Percy grinned widely. "Bye Mama…Mr. Zeus," he turned shy.

Zeus gave another sincere, fond smile to the young boy. "Goodbye, Percy. Enjoy your day."

Hera said her goodbyes too and then the trio was gone, with Hera and Zeus still there.

"Though I could not tell her, I wanted to do something for Sally Blofis in return," Hera spoke regretfully. "I blessed her. It'll be a bit soon, but…she'll have another child. Hopefully, it won't be too late…"

Zeus hummed an agreement. "Percy would have had a sister."

"Has a sister," Hera corrected him gently. "Though not by blood anymore, Percy –no matter what –would –_will_ consider this new one a sibling."

"That would be like him," Zeus murmured. "Do you think it would be alright if I came around a lot? It would be nice to see him…to watch him grow and be happy this time…"

Hera laughed lightly. "Of course. Who would notice us and where we go? And no one would care what we got up to, especially with the council meetings becoming just as infrequent as they usually had been before the war."

Zeus' lips twitched up. "It's very convenient, indeed."

Twelve years had been a very long, agonizing time, but there is no time like the present.

* * *

Paul sighed, threading his hand through Sally's hair. She was looking so pale and sickly these days.

It had been a very long twelve years, and time hadn't made things easier or better for them. Sally grew more depressed as the days passed, and then she was taken to the doctors and being prescribed Setraline to deal with her depression. She seemed so tired all the time, and sometimes got severe headaches. There were nights where she couldn't sleep, and he'd wake up to find the bed empty and to look for her, only to find her in Percy's room crying, or she would be in there looking at his photo albums. Sometimes she would be just too nauseous to do anything.

Some days were better, but some days were not.

"Paul," Sally murmured tiredly, weakly opening her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he gave her a small smile.

"My stomach is really hurting," she moaned. "I feel like something is trying to tear out of it."

He grew extremely worried. "Do you want me to take you to the doctors?"

"Please? I don't know what's wrong."

"Okay, Sally. You have to take your meds first before you forget, alright?" he helped her sit up and took the set aside water and pills, helping her take them and then drink water. Afterwards, he helped her up and get out of the bed, before letting her put almost all of her weight on him as he supported her out of that room and down the stairs. His eyes darkened angrily as he caught sight of Athena, who looked at them before quickly ducking her head and avoiding his gaze.

"Look after the house. We'll be gone," he said shortly, not saying any details and not waiting for an answer from her.

He ignored her and went passed quickly, helping Sally out the door and to their car. After strapping his wife in, he got into his side and drove out of their driveway. It wasn't long until they were hurrying (as much as they could in their state) into the ER and having her checked in. After awhile of waiting after some tests, they received some very unexpected news.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis, You're going to have a baby," the doctor announced.

Paul's eyes widened, while Sally sputtered inelegantly.

"A-are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "I haven't had any clue until you said so. Shouldn't I have known any signs?"

The doctor nodded understandingly. "I believe, as you are currently on Setraline, that the negative side effects from the medication masked your pregnancy. You're actually four months pregnant."

"Would the medicine affect the baby?" Paul asked, trying not to hold his breath.

He felt dread rise up in him, and thought maybe he shouldn't have made Sally take her medicine (but the doctor had _said_ she needed to take it and he had to help her).

"There is a chance the baby would be affected and even possibly have birth defects, but it is definitely rare," the doctor informed them.

It made Paul feel lighter, but he was still worried. He could tell Sally was too.

"I don't understand," she said in confusion. "I'm already four months. How can I not have known? Even with the Setraline, couldn't I have found out at all?"

"It really isn't that rare for such cases to happen," the doctor was trying to reassure them. "Some women have been known to not know they were ever pregnant even right up to when they go into labor, where they finally find out. They might even have to actually give birth to the baby first. It's a case of sometimes women don't always show the usual signs, or not noticing absent periods because it's a norm for some women. Some signs are just taken as something else, and it's really not too noticeable."

They were both rather dazed, but continued on with the appointment. Sally was prescribed some prenatal pills and then they were off to go back home.

"Paul…I won't take the Setraline anymore."

He looked at her in alarm. "But –"

She shook her head, staring at the window. "No. Not…not while I'm like this. Not when I'm pregnant."

For a second, silence reigned in the car. Then he reached over and grabbed one of her hands, squeezing.

"Okay," he said quietly.

And it had started with that.

Paul helped with bringing Sally back into the home, steadfastly ignoring Athena and saying nothing to her. The goddess opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She quietly closed her mouth and left them alone.

After putting Sally to rest in her bed, Paul walked back down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, where he slumped in a chair at the table.

He was going to be a father. He had a baby on the way.

Could he do it?

He'd failed Percy the first time he tried to be a father. Even though they weren't related in blood, Paul had considered Percy his anyway. For a brief moment, he resented this coming baby for the added stress it was putting on Sally and for making him feel like he was trying to forget or move on from Percy with it. But he quickly dismissed the thought, because he knew Percy would have loved and spoiled the child to bits, and he felt a small bit of warmth in his heart for it already as well.

But now he was back to worrying.

Trying to calm his mind and his emotions, Paul got up and started for the door. He grabbed his coat on the way, before he saw Athena quietly standing nearby. He clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened, before he dismissively looked away and then he was out of the house.

_He __**hated**__ her_.

He felt raindrops starting to lightly plop down from the sky, and frowned as he realized it was about to rain. He got into his car, and thankfully saw that his umbrella was already in the back. He didn't want to go back inside and face that woman.

Paul turned on the car and determinedly drove to his destination.

At the graveyard, he navigated through the maze of grave markers until he found Percy's. Holding the umbrella above his head, he stared down remorsefully at the grave.

_Perseus Jackson_

_Beloved son and a hero._

_August 18, 1993 – January 27, 2012_

"Percy…what do I do? Please tell me what to do," Paul choked up near the end and fell to his knees, the hand not holding the umbrella landing on the grave marker. "How can I do this?"

The hand holding the umbrella sluggishly fell to the side and he sat up slightly, though he was still a bit hunched over and slouching over Percy's grave. The umbrella solemnly lay on the ground beside him, useless as it got pelted by rain and Paul was getting drenched himself.

"I want this baby, but I don't. Tell me, Percy. Is it really okay? Is it really alright for us to move on and replace you? But I don't want to. And Sally won't ever. So tell me what to do now! Please, Percy!"

Even though the rain hid his tears, Paul could feel them clearly on his face.

How could he ever do this to Percy?

He lifted up his face and closed his eyes, feeling the rain on his face. It was miserably cold and he was numb and wet, but nothing seemed to really matter right then. And in a way, like this, he could even imagine he felt Percy through the rain, like the boy he'd loved truly as a son had been absorbed into the waters and become part of his father's domain.

No matter being cold and wet; he felt a little bit closer to Percy like this.

Suddenly, he felt a cold nose sniffing at his hand and he slowly opened his eyes and depressingly looked over, seeing a hunter-type dog there. It had no leash (seemed a stray) and it was spotted.

"Hey there, Beautiful," he gave it a half smile. "What are you doing around these gloomy parts? Go on home."

It barked loudly at him and moved to steadfastly sit by his side.

"You really want to stay and brood here with me?" Paul muttered, but he fondly rubbed its head.

It snapped its jaw up and accurately caught his sleeve, getting up and tugging it as it tried to pull him away.

He looked hesitantly at it and then at the grave marker. "But –"

It gave a harder pull and it was enough to almost make him topple over. Blinking several times, he looked to the hunting dog, who was still tugging at his sleeve. He swallowed and looked to the grave.

"I'll see you, Percy," he murmured.

He slowly got up, picking up the umbrella on the way, and began the trek out of the graveyard with his new companion trailing at his feet.

Auburn hair danced in the wind, before a figure vanished.

* * *

The next few months were harsh. Sally stopped taking her medicine and she began to be more irritable and have rapid mood swings. She was also suffering from horrible withdrawal, but Paul tried his best to be patient. Even though he had Athena there to help, most of the time he had her away and took care of Sally himself, unless there was a real need for more help. Anything so that Sally would feel less pain and wouldn't suffer so much…

She was delighted with the new dog though. He was too, especially after bringing it home and how it growled menacingly when it was first confronted with Athena. He'd patted its head and said "Good girl" at the action.

And yeah, it was a girl. They'd name her Luna too, because the white sheen of her coat glinted like the moonlight.

Sally would cuddle up with Luna on some of her bad days, and it would help ease everything, at least for a bit. It made Paul happy that he'd managed to find the loyal stray, and that they were able to keep it after checking it out with the vet and everything.

"Paul…Paul! I think my water just broke!"

His eyes widened and he rushed over to Sally, who had Athena bracing her before bodily lifting the pregnant woman up and holding her. He hid his grimace and just led the way out of there, heading to the car and starting it up. Once the two women were in, he backed out and went straight to the hospital.

Athena stood outside the room, while Paul was in there and holding Sally's hand, trying his best to soothe her and help through the process. Despite that, panic was inwardly consuming him as well.

And then Sally gave birth to a baby girl.

Paul held the tiny infant in his arms, in awe at the new life and how small and vulnerable she was in his arms.

"She's beautiful," he heard Sally weakly say and he excitedly looked up to see if she felt strong enough to hold their baby.

His excitement fell and his smile was wiped away when Sally gave him a sad smile and closed her eyes. She breathed a few more times, before he saw her chest stop rising.

"We're losing her!"

It was such a blur of motion and he stood there staring at her, not even noticing when one of the nurses assisting in the birth gently took the baby from his numb arms, quietly slipping to a corner and rocking the baby sweetly. A quiet few whispers and she tenderly kissed the baby's head, and the baby glowed briefly.

A few moments later, Sally was really gone and she was wheeled away, and Paul was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, curled up with his knees up as he rocked back and forth and clutched painfully at his hair.

Artemis respectfully sat next to him in silence, carefully holding the baby in her arms as she stared out in front of her.

Started 9/6/13 – Completed 10/18/13

**A/n: The next chapter may include a time skip, or not. Depending on what I have planned is going to be included in that chapter or the next. A little irritated at myself at updating this so late, but I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter regardless. Hopefully, it won't be too long until I update, though I'm still happy I'm not going into waiting periods that are years XD Please review!**

To Guest: No problem on replying. I try to reply to everyone, regardless if they are guests or not. And if they're critiquing, that's fine or even better because it's helps me gauge what to do in my writing or what could be improved or add more of, etc. (I only really have problems with 'critiques' that involve whining about pairings and if they don't like a certain thing or whatever in a fic because it's not to their taste i.e. 'that's not canon,' genderbent characters, etc.). Actually, I totally get what you mean about the writing styles. I think, for this story, I kind of went for the really 'stripped down' writing (when writing this so far, looking back, that's what I feel how the beginning was like), and what I felt better showcased and really focused on the emotions (which was a big part in the beginning). And also, right now it feels like an echo to Athena, where the beginning so far is 'bare' (like her and her views are) and as she learns what she needs to, 'color' brightens her view and hopefully the writing would echo and become more colorful as well. Er, I hope that makes sense? :)

As for writer's block, er –not really? At least not too bad XD

* * *

_**To my fans, I've decided one thing after a certain review from a Kylie Smith 2.**_

_**I really am done with the Percy Jackson fandom.**_

_**It's too juvenile and people are so stupid over their pairings. I'm done with that crap. I will finish off all my Percy Jackson stories, but after that I'm not writing any more for the series and I'm going to stick to other fandoms I care about. For goodness sakes', I've never gotten any grief from the TWILIGHT fandom, and they're freakin' rabid about their pairings. At least they're generally respectful to others about different pairings. This fandom is the only one where I get persistent grief over writing alternate pairings, so to hell with that.**_

_**Here's to an inevitable goodbye.**_


	8. Children Wait For the Day They Feel Good

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: They weren't a perfect fit. They didn't make sense and no one believed in them. But even though they didn't match, they made it work and worked hard to do so. But then she messed up. And now he's gone.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Percy/Athena

**Forgot to Say  
**_Chapter Eight: Children Wait For the Day They Feel Good_

Paul brought his baby girl home, and barely noticed the girl traveling by his side. Athena was strangely absent, and it was even stranger that he didn't say anything about why some odd girl was suddenly following him.

He only brought his daughter into her new home and set her up in her nursery. He stared down at the baby, with the strange girl having actually followed him into the house and was now watching him from the door of the nursery.

He couldn't do this.

Picking up the baby, he walked to his (his, just his, not his and Sally's anymore) bedroom and crawled into bed with the baby, holding her close. He didn't fall asleep, his eyes just wide open the entire time. The strange girl sat at the foot of his bed and watched over them.

When he next woke up, not even remembering when he'd been able to fall asleep in the first place, Paul realized that he no longer had his baby with him. Eyes widening, he shot up immediately and ran out of his bed and out of his room, jumping down the stairs and running into the scene of breakfast laid out on the table and that strange girl holding the baby and humming to her.

"Breakfast," she said softly, looking up and watching him with solemn eyes.

He walked forward hesitantly and she handed the baby to him. He looked down to see Sally's warm brown eyes looking up at him, and he broke down again, falling to his knees as he cried over the baby in his arms. He looked up at the strange girl.

"What do I do? I don't know what to do anymore!"

She laid a comforting hand on his forehead.

"Be a good father. Be a good role model to her," she murmured.

And then Artemis calmly took Paul by the elbow and led him back to his room, telling him to sleep as she gently took the baby from him.

"What do you want to name her?" she asked the quickly falling asleep Paul, brushing his hair back like he was a child.

"Rosemarie," he said sleepily. "They always did love flowers and their sayings…Rosemarie for the flower of remembrance. Rosemarie Perseas Blofis…"

"Perseas sounds a little like Perseus, doesn't it?" she smiled sadly, hiding the pain in her eyes.

He didn't answer, already fast asleep.

"Rosemarie it is then," she said softly, adjusting little Rosemarie in her arms securely.

Artemis quietly left the room, leaving it only a little ajar, and then walked back to the kitchen. She waved a hand and the food was gone, packed into the fridge for later. Instead, she moved to the living room and sat on the couch, rocking the baby slightly.

"Now this is a surprising difference, little sis," Apollo snickered, appearing in the room and watching his twin play mommy. "It's strange to see you acting all nurturing and being nice to a guy when you normally hate men."

"I don't hate men," Artemis murmured, but didn't look away from the face of the baby in her arms. "And Paul Blofis is a kind gentleman, who is dealing with so many things. Besides, too much pain has been cast upon this family already."

Apollo's grin slid off his face and he grew solemn. He walked closer and gingerly sat next to his sister.

"You think Percy would have been delighted at having a sister?" he asked his twin quietly, reaching over and gently running a finger down Rosemarie's small face.

"Of course," Artemis declared stoutly. "And he would have been a very good and loving brother. Unlike you."

He took the lighthearted jab good-naturedly, his lips twitching into a small smile. But then his smile fell.

"Athena is back with the Council. They are trying to decide her fate now. I think they are waiting to hear from Paul first, to see if he wants her to continue her sentence."

Artemis' lips tightened into a severe line.

"He will not want anything to do with her."

Apollo sighed. "Can't say I blame him. I'll guess we'll have to wait."

And when Zeus came to personally ask Paul, Paul merely held on tight to his baby girl and glared.

"I don't want her anywhere near my daughter and I! I don't care who she is –she is never welcome back here!"

And that was the matter settled.

Once again, the Olympian Council gathered and Athena stood before them, head bowed.

"Your sentence with Sally Blofis has been cut prematurely," Zeus muttered, observing his quiet daughter. "As Paul Blofis refuses to have you near him or his daughter, we will continue onto the next part of your punishment. As of now, you shall be deaged to a time where you are old enough to take care of yourself but unable to fully exercise your rights and be taken seriously. Your powers will be taken away and you will live as a mortal, and be as fragile as one."

Zeus frowned to himself, thinking a bit. "Until a time where Rosemarie Blofis is of an age to enter high school, in which she will soon come of age, _you_ will not age until then. When that time comes, I am personally charging you with the safety of dear Rosemarie, in the place of Perseus, who would have –if he had still been alive –taking precious care of his younger sister."

Athena flinched, but nodded in deference.

"And so shall it be. Athena, this is your sentence."

* * *

"You're a bit overprotective," Artemis commented idly, sitting down next to Paul as he watched six year old Rosemarie closely. "But I, unlike most people, would not disagree over an extremely watchful eye. A little freedom at this age won't be remised though. You can lock her up once she's at that age where boys come into mind," her voice turned a little teasing.

He winced. "I think I would prefer to save me the stress of thinking about that until the time actually comes."

Artemis' laughter rang out and pulled a rare smile from Paul.

"Could you take her into your huntress group when she's older? Keep her safe and protected?" Paul asked tentatively, squeezing his hands as he stared at the group.

She patted his shoulder kindly. "If she chooses to, I will gladly take her, Paul. But you know, I have a feeling she'll be a lot like Percy in that regard –loyal to the friends she'll easily gain. I'll be proud to have her by my side, but I believe that she'll most likely find home right here with you."

Paul's lips turned up slightly in a bittersweet tinge, but he gave her a thankful smile.

"Why don't you think about one last year of teaching, Paul? Just one more before you really retire," Artemis suddenly suggested. "There's a high school nearby that needs an English teacher for a year coincidentally. I think it'll be good for you."

Paul hesitated, and glanced at his daughter. Artemis gave a little nudge.

"I can help you out with little Rosemarie for now. I don't mind at all," she encouraged him.

After a little more hesitation, his head jerked into a small nod.

"Okay. I'll do it for one more year," he muttered. "I really wouldn't want to trouble you though. And I feel bad about having someone else take care of Rosemarie when I should be the one there."

"Don't worry, I said I was fine, didn't I? And you'll be taking care of her after, just like you have been all this time," and Artemis made sure to look as reassuring as she could, eventually convincing Paul completely.

And so, before long, the new school year started and Paul was, once again, teaching. It had been some time since he'd done so, and he was nervous and wondering if he could still do it. But the bell rung and his first class was already streaming in, and he had no more time to worry about it.

The day almost seemed to go into a blur, and he thankfully seemed to be able to go through the motions of teaching as if he had never stopped. It was like remembering how to ride a bicycle –once learned, never forgotten.

His last class trailed in for the day and he smiled, looking up from the papers from his desk, when his heart almost stopped.

Familiar sea-green eyes and dark hair set around a familiar shaped face…So similar but with differences…

He collected himself and began role call, feeling his heart clenched when he had to breathe out the familiar name.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Here!"

Dear gods, even his voice sounded similar.

When he came home to Artemis that day, he looked at her and she looked back with an unfathomable gaze. He opened his mouth to ask for the truth, but then shut it.

He didn't really want to know.

He didn't want to get his hopes up. Or maybe he just didn't want to know the truth and find out absolutely for sure that it really wasn't his Percy, and ruined all his illusions.

Whatever reason, Paul closed his mouth and kept it closed.

He didn't have to know the truth. It could be alright if he could pretend either way, right?

* * *

"Mr. Blofis? Is it alright if you can help me out with my college applications?"

Paul mentally breathed in and out. Four months and he was still not used to being around Percy's doppelganger.

"Of course, Mr. Jackson. I'll do my best to help you out," Paul gave him a shaky smile.

Last time around, it had been Athena who'd helped his Percy with the college applications. Paul's hands clenched tightly.

The two began working over the paperwork, discussing certain points.

"You know, I had a son named Percy," Paul blurted out and he inwardly winced. "Um, his name was Perseus though. Not Percival. And he was actually my stepson."

Percy gave him a rather achingly familiar grin. "Really? That's cool. What's he doing now?"

"I 'had' a son," Paul reminded the other gently, smiling sadly. "He died in a car crash years ago."

Percy's grin dropped and he immediately looked apologetic.

"It's alright. It's been years now. I should…be living for him, you know?" Paul gave him a small grin, hiding how he actually wasn't and he still really missed Sally and Percy so much. "I also quite remember the trouble he had with these blasted things! In the end, he had to think of what he wanted to do in life and/or what he was going to end up doing as a career, so he could pick the best school that catered to that."

"Oh! That's really good advice, Mr. Blofis. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Paul's lips twitched up, and he could pretend that he'd helped his Percy, instead of leaving him in the hands of Athena.

* * *

It was finally graduation day for the seniors. It felt rather bittersweet in a way, and Paul couldn't help but feel melancholic.

Standing in front of the windows of his classroom, he stared out into the yard and basked in the bright sun that lit up his classroom. He leaned against a desk and murmured a quick prayer to Apollo, a twitch of his lips reminding him that he would have never done such a thing before meeting Sally and Percy and finding out about Greek gods and goddesses being all real.

"Mr. Blofis?"

He turned halfway and faced his door, seeing his favorite student standing there with a wide smile on his face.

"Percy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your graduation ceremony?" he asked in surprise.

Percy gave a half-shrug, but was still smiling. "I'll get there. I wanted to see you first. It's kind of odd…but it feels like I've kind of known you for a long time. I don't think I really remembered or like any of my other teachers, but you're definitely my favorite teacher ever."

Paul laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, Perce."

"I was wondering if you were still going to be here next year or if you were going to transfer somewhere?" Percy asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm retiring," Paul revealed wryly. "I was only working for the year. A friend convinced me and I decided why the heck not? In the end, I guess it turned out to be a pretty good decision."

"Oh…Ah, well, what do you plan on doing with your retirement?" Percy's grin was a little on the small side.

"Well, I got a six going on seven year old I've got to take care of," Paul smiled widely, remembering his little girl. "She gets to have her daddy full time now."

"That's great! She sounds precious," Percy mused.

"She is…" Paul murmured. "You know, Percy, you remind me of my son. You're very kind and loyal –he was the type to do anything he could for his loved ones and had been starting college himself. I hope you get to have a great time at your university and succeed in life."

"Thanks, Mr. Blofis," Percy beamed at him.

He returned the happy cheer, before it dimmed a little.

"Just a word of advice –you and my son are very loyal and love strongly…but just make sure you don't let anyone push you down or take advantage of you, alright? Even if it's someone you really love and care for. I love my wife and she was a very strong and a one of a kind woman, but the woman my son chose…"

Percy looked startled before smiling sadly. "I understand, Mr. Blofis. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good boy. I wish you well in life, Percy."

And Paul only wished that his Percy could have done the same.

* * *

"It was a good year," Paul ruminated.

"I'm glad," Artemis tilted her head, watching him.

"Did you know he would be there?"

He didn't have to say who he was talking about for Artemis to know.

"No."

But she couldn't say the truth either. She only found out recently about certain events from a little tip by a certain trickster, but the others were right –the less who knew the truth, the better. She wasn't even supposed to know at all, and the less evidence that she did was a good thing. And…

Just one lifetime without Athena at least. Just one lifetime…

"How odd," Paul hmmed. "I feel so tired."

Artemis looked at him closely, frowning.

"Sometimes…sometimes I have dreams where I'm dying. I don't know why, but I feel like they're the best dreams I have," he was blinking slowly, as if lost in thought.

She reached out quickly, almost instinctively, and grabbed his hand.

"You still have Rosemarie…and myself when I have the time to come around," she gently reminded, forcing back the tone of urgency and panic that almost welled up.

"Yes, yes. You are right," Paul came to a little more, and gave her a soft smile. "You are very right, Lady Artemis."

"Just Artemis, Paul," she lightly tapped his hand. "You and neither Sally or Percy ever had to call me 'Lady.'"

His smile widened a little before he focused his attention on his drink, looking down at it with a sorrowed look.

"I wish our Percy could have met this Percy. I think the two of them would have gotten along."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and merely patted his hand in answer.

Artemis was doing her best to keep together and help the family of Percy's that were still alive and left behind, and this little was all she could do for now.

* * *

Rosemarie Perseas Blofis did not like her name being shortened to 'Rose' or 'Marie.' She preferred being called by her full name –Rosemarie.

It was in remembrance of her brother, of whose name she was also literally named after as well. Of course, 'Rosemarie' was also in remembrance of her mother too.

Her mother had died at her birth, though she knew that for the longest time beforehand, her mom had trouble being happy and something about 'depression.' It was because of the death of her brother, Perseus "Percy" Jackson.

Percy had died young. He'd died in a car crash. He died because of some woman.

She heard a lot of things and she'd ended up making her father tell her the truth.

She had grown up with a lot of stories about her brother and she loved hearing about his adventures and hearing about him. She knew about him being a demigod, all about the Greek gods and goddesses, and had even met Artemis herself –who tried to frequently visit.

Rosemarie loved hearing Artemis talk about Percy.

When she was hearing about Percy and all the things he'd done, she felt a little bit closer to him and like she really knew him. She really loved her brother, even though Rosemarie never really got to meet him or see him.

So when she started hearing things about his death now that she was twelve years old, sometimes little passing things, mentions or even a small explanation –like maybe from Uncle Travis or Uncle Connor, who visited her father sometimes, or Aunty Clarisse, or even Aunt Annabeth, who she didn't like being around because Aunt Annabeth would always look at her with the saddest eyes and it would make Rosemarie feel uncomfortable or really sad herself –she really just wanted to know what really happened.

So her dad told her.

He told her how her brother had fallen in love with Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, and how they were happy together for a time. And then, suddenly, how Athena started to mistreat Percy and it eventually tore him down and he had ended up running away and heading straight for the car crash that ended his life.

She had never really hated anyone before, but she was surprised that the unfamiliar emotion rushed through her being after she learned about her brother's death. And she couldn't help but really hate Athena, whom she'd never even met before.

Rosemarie really, really wished Percy could have fallen in love with any other goddess. She would have preferred if he'd fallen in love with Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia…Just anyone else. Even if it had been a god, because surely they would never have made her brother that miserable.

If it wasn't for Athena, she would have been able to have the older brother that made everyone happy and would have loved her too.

Started 12/25/13 – Completed 12/26/13

**A/n: So I really want to reply to everyone's reviews, but I'm still feeling down about this fandom. I'll just say what I need here, okay?**

**I don't really want to give up on the PJO fandom, and at the time of my rant, that idiot reviewer just got on my last nerves. I think it was also been exacerbated by the fact that this fandom likes to rip off my material, either by ideas or passages themselves. Just recently, close to getting that review I think, I found out someone had taken my entire story of "The Light Before We Land" and had posted it on Wattpad and just re-titled it. So I've been really upset with the fandom. But I'm trying to be more forgiving and try not to give up on it, and everyone's words and support have really meant a lot. Thanks to everyone that has been very kind enough to leave a review or a PM.**


End file.
